FAA
by BamBooks15
Summary: HI I'M ALEX. I'M A CAUCASIAN FEMALE W/ SHORT BLOND HAIR. I'M FEISTY BUT THAT CAME FROM MY PAST. MY PAST WAS CRUEL AND UNPLEASANT. MANY THINGS HAD HAPPENED TO ME W/ MY STEP-DAD BUT MY BOSS/PARTENER, ERIC, HELPS ME THROUGH IT.
1. Being shot

**I'm 17**

"Alex!" Eric my boss/partner yelled. he's my boss becuse he's teaching me everything to know about this job. while also going on missions with me. what type of job? well we work for the F.A.A. which stands for Federal Assassinatin Agency. yep i said assassination. we take out the big pain in the asses that the other lousy agencies can't get behind bars or even kill "Get out of the way.

i ducked and slid behind a wall. we were on either side of a door way. there were two others with machine guns and two others with 19 mm semi-auto beretta. "i should take out the hand guns while you take out the machine guns." i suggested

"why do i have to take the machine guns?" he whined

"are you sure that your the boss?"

"yes but you didn't answer my question.

"because your the vampire.

"fiar enough."

"i've known about Eric being a vamp since i first met him which was a year ago. we mad a good team

"let's go." he said and he was gone. now its time for target practice. i came out from around the corner and started shooting. i was using my favorite Smith n Weson 44. i shot one guy right in the middle of the head. right as i started to turn to shoot the other i felt a shooting pain go through my right shoulder blade and toards the front. my gun slipped from my grasp. (she's right handed) i looked down and saw dark liquid covering my black shirt. 'shit' i thought 'ive been shot.' another shot fired as i started to pick up my gun. this bullet landed in my lower- left abdomen. i fell to the grond. 'damn that hurt.' another shot fired. i thought i was going to die the pain never came. then i heard footsteps comeing form behind me. "Alex stay with me."Eric was pleading. he picked me up bridal style and started carrying me out the way i came in. the only difference is i was liveing when i came in and know i'm dieing.

how did i decide to do this job? well i had a very painful past. yes even more painful then right this minute.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. i would like to hear what you think of this story like if you hate it or if you like it. or whatever else. please review....**


	2. The Past part 1

**I was 15**

it all started when my mom decided to be a travleing nurse. which left me and my step-dad Michale by ourselfs. i never really liked him but i acted like it because my mother was 'in love' with him.

"bye honey, i'll be home in a week." she said while hugging me

"okay mom." i said while huggeing her back

"love you." she said in my ear.

"love you to mom." then she pulled away and started hugging and kissing. well more like makeing out with Michale.

"bye guys." she said while getting in the car.

"bye." we both said at the same time/ my mom smile got brighter. she probably thinks its cut that we did that. i think its weird. then she drove away.

"i'm going inside to do my homework." i said while heading for the door.

"what do you have to do?"

"start a paper."

"okay have fun." he seemed disappointed

"thanks."

i finished my paper by midnight. i was glad that tomorrow was Sunday.

as i was slipping into unconsciousness i heard someone come in. i was slowly opening my eyes when someone grabbed my wrists and put duck tape on them to bind them. i was screaming and fighting but nothing was working. then he took rope and tied it between my wrists so it wrapped around the tape. he then took the other end and tied it to the top of my head board. i was still kicking and screaming when a piece of duck tape covered my mouth. then my assailantleaned closer and i was shocked to see michale.

"ive waited to do this since i found out your mom was leaving town for a week."

i whimpered i knew what he was going to do. he was going to take my virginity. he started takeing of my clothing while strokeing my body carelessly. when iwas naked he gaspes "you are better looking then i thought." i wasn't going to watch as he rubbed, licked and sucked on me. and i was certainlly not going to watch as he was going to strip me of my virginity.

i woke up sore and hurting. i remembered what he did. i also remeber how i fought and it did nothing. i used every karate technique i could use or think of. it didn't work, instead i ended up haveing him grab my sides harder and haveing him bite me harder. i looked down and saw bruises covering my ribs and stomach. i also had bite marks above my breasts. i got up slowly to get dressed the whole time trying not to think about last night. i decided to think about tomorrow. i was staying at my best friends house. i was aobut to walk out of my room when i remembered michale might be home. i was about to i looked out my window and thankfully he wasn't home. i decided to take a shower to try and make myself feal clean. during the whole shower i was trying to decide if i should call 911 or tell my mom but i could do either. i decided i was going to tell my best friend Taylor tomorrow.

i packed my bag, did laundry, did dishes, and cooked dinner by the time Michale got home.

he walked in and i instantly didn't make eye contanct. he came up to me kissed me on the head. then he walked to the other side of the counter and put his bag down . then hs sat down at the table "what's for dinner?"

"roast, with potatoes and carrots and mashpotatoes." i answered while taking the rest of the food over to the table.

"yum." was the last thing he said before eating.

**1 hour later.**

i had the dishes and dinner put away. michale went off tot he entertainment room. iwas silently praying that he wouldn't come and 'visit' me again tonight. atleast that's what he called it.

i just shut the door when i heard footsteps come up. i from behind the door right as michale came in.

"are you ready to have another visit?" he asked as i silently whimpered and prayed that it wouldn't hurt much.


	3. The Past part 2

**I was 16**

it's been a year. one year with being raped every night that my mom decides to leave. one year with being hit and slapped around. my friend and i have been taking pictures of my bruises and making a record every time he had come in to my room to 'visit' i still haven't called 911 and reported him. every time i have the phone in my hand i think about how his family ahs already lost one family member and almost another. i think that his family might hate me for taking there only son to court and maybe even putting him in jail. i did almost get the call made but once the line started ringing he came in and slapped me and beat me. then the phone rang and he made me pick it up and tell them that the neighbors cat knocked over the trash can so it spooked me. after i hung up he beat me some more. then when i was worn out. he raped me again and again and again. once he was finshed he beat me some more then he left to go to his room.

"Alex," michale siad from behind my door. istill fight him every time we have a 'visit'. "i'm comeing in."

"i couldn't stop you even if i tried." i siad under my breath

i remember how i thought i was in a good enought condition to actually start showing up for karate again. that was a terrible idea. i ended up being in more pain by the time i left.

i also remember how one time i got out of his grasp and he ended up tripping which made me fall down our flight of stairs. i ended up haveing a broken ankle

he was sitting next to me when i looked up from my hands. he put a hand on me and i shoved it off. he hit me hard. harder then he ever has. it stung right below my right eye. "i thought you learned that fighting doesn't do a thing." he said through clenched teeth

"yes i know." i whispered

"then why do you do it?" he was takeing my shirt off.

"insticnt."

for the rest of the night i fought him. i actually got some blows in but everytimehe hit me hard and then harder and then harder. by the time he left i was bleedng and sore. i called Taylor when i thought he was asleep.

ring ring ring

"hello," her brother Matt answered

"is Taylor there," i was crying

"what's worng Alwx?"

"i need to talk to your sister."

"ok sheesh her she is."

"Alex what's wrong.?"

"tay...he...visit...agian..." iwas sobbing everytime no matter what i would always cry when i was telling her.

"shit Alex are you ok?"

"no it was worse this time."

"shit. shit shit."

"what?"

"i can't come get you."

"what?"

"because my parents took my car to get fixed

"oh,"

"Al i'll figure something our." she was trying not to cry.

all of a sudded my door flung open and Michale rushed in "who are you talking to?" he demanded

"i-i-i was calling for p-p-pizza."

"no your not. you have been talking to someone for awhile." he brought his hand up and hit me makeing me drop the phone. i sreamed and he beat me. i sceam and yell then he would beat me more eveytime telling me i know better and how i deserve this. he left me bloddy and bruised so he could go to work.

**Talor's p.o.v.**

"Al i'll figure something out." my borhter was stareing at me. then i heard a noise

then i heard Michale talking "who are you talking to ?"

"i-i-i was calling for p-p-pizza." Al stammard

"no your not. you have been talking to someone for awhile." then i heard her scream and the phone line went dead

"i need your car.

"i'm comeing."

"no."

"yes."

"no"

"then you can't use my car."

"fine give me the keys."

"okay."

**~*20 minutes later*~**

"wow, maby i should have driven."

"why?" i asked Matt

"because you arrived at Alex's house in 20 minutes.

"so she needs me." then i got out of the car and headed to the door. i knocked and yelled "Al. Al, Al," no anser.

"maybe she's not here."

i tried the door. it was open i went straight towards her room. when i opened the door i gasped she was laying on the ground covered in blood. he has never gone this far. i rushed to her side.

"what's.." but is questin must have been answered

"stay with her. i'm going to get a wash rag."

"ok," he said then knelt right were i was and just looked down at her.

**~*30 minutes later*~**

we had her washed up and clean a 1/2 hour later. she was jsut wakeing up when we got her in the back of the car.

"ow." she moaned

" don't move." i told her but she didn't listen to me.

"did you grab my bag?"

"yes

"good."

"i'm sorry."

"don't be."

"what's going on?" my brother asked from the driver's seat.

"what do you mean?" Al asked

"why are you like this?"

"um.." Al didn't know what to say.

"you should tell him." i told her

"tell me what?" Matt siad but i ignored him and stared at Alex

"um..Michale beats mea and um...rapes me." she said after staring at me for awhile. seh ended up whispering the last part.

"what!?" he yelled

"you heard her!" i snapped "don't make her say it agian it was hard enough the first time."

"ok, why didn' you call the police?" he voice went back to normal

"i tired once." she said truthfully her face looked like she was in another place.

"what happend?" Matt asked

"he ended up catching me so he beat me and raped me again."

"Alex..."Matt's voice was sincere "i'm sorry."

"don't be." she said flatly. she was sittin up straight looking out of the window from the back seat. i was sitting in the back with here so she could rest her head on my lap but once she woke she removed her head

"we are home." Matt announced

"cool." Al said then got out of the car.

**Alex's p.o.v**

**"**we are home." Matt announced

"cook." i said then got out of the car and headed towards my only real home for the past year. their house had red bricks covering the outside. their grass was green their house was cozy on the inside.

it was pretty late so i decided to go get changed and go to bed.

later that night while Taylor and her family was sleeping i made a note saying:

**Tay-**

**i'm sorry i brought you into this. i'm also sorry that i never said bye properly but i need a new start i know how. i can't tell you because you would come and find me. Just now that i will be safer there then here. i also took the pictures and records. **

**bye love you,**

**Al**

with that note i left and took my car with me.

**she had a car there. **

**please review.**


	4. Starting over

Man, starting over is hard and expensive, especially in Baltimore. Every apartment i looked at was at least 1000 a month or more. Luckily i found a cheap place, it only costs about 200 a month for me. it's not in the greatest shape but its not in the most horrible shape either. the apartment is just small but that works for me.

when i went to the court house it required a lot of paper work. i had to answer questions like what's your name and where did you use to live. they were all stupid questions but i filled them out anyways. i also changed my last name. i decided just the last name because i might get confused if someone is calling me by my fake name, well actually my new name. i would probably just ignore them.

After i did all of that i took a drive around. i wanted to see if any small stores were having sales. i was in luck there was a store its name is _Save Money!_weird name for a store but who cares they are having fifty percent off sale going on. i pulled into the parking lot and picked the space in the front. i walked in and a woman immediately greeted me.

"hello, may i help you." she said in a professional way.

"do you guys sell futons?" i asked her

"yes we do. follow me." she led me to the back of the building "here they are." there was a black one with a wood frame and also a blue one with a wood frame.

"how much are they?"

"how much are you willing to pay?" she retorted

"fifty bucks." i commented

"deal, which color do you want?"

"the black one."

"okay. do you have a vehicle that is able to transfer it or do you need me to have transferred for you?"

"i need you send it to me."

"okay follow me and we will fill out some paper work that will tell us were you live and such."

"okay, wait do you have pillows i could look at first?"

"yes, i have ones that will look just great with that futon that you just picked out."

"great!" i said excitedly.

the pillow were vibrant colors of reds, blues, browns, blacks, yellows and oranges.

"wow!" i exclaimed

"how bout the red and black?"

"that sounds good."

"how many do you want?"

"four"

"that sounds good."

"how much are they?"

"how much do you want to pay?"

"twenty bucks."

"then they are ten bucks."

"why do you do that?"

"do what?"

"ask me how much i want to pay for it then say that's how much it is or make it less."

"because we are going out of business so i need to get rid of as much as possible." she said truthfully

"ok then, can i look some more?"

"you certainly may."

**~*1 hour later*~**

i spent under two hundred bucks and got: a futon, four pillows, a microwave, a toaster, a bath curtain, two bath towels, and a coffee table. all of that stuff is going to be delivered to me around seven. it was four, so i have time to go grocery shopping. the drive to Winco was beautiful. the trees were really green, the sun was up, the sky was clear of clouds and it was radiant colors of baby blue and royal blue. the traffic was terrible but the scenery was great. all the old buildings were awesome looking and even the new ones looked sort of old. the only difference was that the old ones paint was chipped and new ones weren't.

i finally found the store. i got out of the car and entered the store. i instantly went towards the frozen foods section. they were having a sale on t.v. dinners and frozen lasagna. the t.v. dinners were 10/$10 and the lasagna was $1.99 each. i ended up picking up 30 dinners and 10 lasagnas. i think that should do me. then i went to the toiletries isle and picked up some toilet paper and girl products.i also went and picked up a toothbrush and toothpaste and some dollar rubber bands. i checked my watch and it read 5:15. ok i got some time to fiqure out the fastest way back to my apartment.

"just moved here?" the clerk asked. Her name tag read 'Susan'

"how'd you know?"

"the t.v. dinners. most people who just moved here always buy a lot of t.v. dinners but you got options.

i laughed "yah i figured i'd be tired of them real soon."

she laughed too "true." she rang everything up and bagged them "your total will be $52.90"

i whistled "that's a lot."

"yah it is. do you want to sign up and get a winco card?"

"sure." what could it hurt.

"then you get 10% off."

'that's good."

"your new total is 47.61"

i gave her a 50 and she gave me 2.39 back. "bye Susan."

"bye. hey what's your name?" she asked

"Alex" i answered

"then bye Alex."

"thank you and have a good day."

on my way home i got lost. i thought it took the right streets but i was wrong.i decided to pull off to the side of the rode. i got out of my car and looked around. the sky scrapers were atleast 10 stories but the highest one was forty to fifty stories building was pure black, eventhe windows were tinted black. F.A.A. was in blood red lettering with a white outline. in one of the windows on the ground floor said 'HELP WANTED'

'that's wierd. this place seems very secretive. should i check it out?yes, no , yes, no, ahhh I DON'T KNOW!!!' after a couple of minutes of me argueing with myself i decided to go inside. The inside was nothing like the outside. the walls were a soft brown. there's couches with black apolstery and tables that looked pure oak. also there wasa fireplace on the opposite side of the room. the couches were wrped around the the fireplace with a rug unded them. the rug had squres of browns and some black.

"can i help you?" a tall man aksed. he was wearing a suit; black slacks, black shirt and a blood red tie. he was atleast 5' 10" maybe 5' 11"

"yes it said you were hireing" i told him politely

he didn't say anything, instead he smiled. after a couple of unconfertable minutes he finally spoke "follow me"

i looked at my watch ut read 5:45 "okay, but can we make it quick i have to be home waiting for the furniture guy."

"okay," he said while leading me to a desk in the room. the desk was also pure oak. " one second." then he got on the phone."

"yes," couple of seconds later "Sir there is someone here looking for a job." pause "yes, Sir." then he hung up. he turned to me "follow me."

'no, really i was planning on watching you go somewhere when i need to go to.' i thought to myself. he led me to the end of a hallway that was located on the same wall as the fireplace. at the end of the hallway was an elevator. "where are we going?"

"we are going to go get you an interview." he answered

"w..." but before i could ask my questin the elevator doors opened and we were in a medium sized room with soft brown walls and wood flooring. there was a desk in the room. i'm guessing it's a secretary's desk.

"hey Julie."

"hey Mike. go on in Sir and Eric have been waiting for you."

we walked through the dark brown wood door. there was a caucasion male with dark brown short hair. he spiked his hair. he was also wearing a suit. the other guy looked like a dark, sexy, scary, God. the God had real light brown hair and his eyes were a bright blue. they reminded me of a clear sky. he was wearing black slacks witha blure shirt that complimented his eyes.

"Sir this the girl that saw the sign." Mike told the guy behind the desk. the God looked shocked. 'man i need to fiqure out his name.'

"really?" the god asked

"yes, Eric." ah, so that's his name

"interesting."Sir said

"i have a question." everyone stared at me.

"yes," sir said with a smile. 'okay that's not creepy.'

"Is your name really Sir or is that just what you want people to call you?" Mike and the God, i mean Eric, were shocked but sir just laughed

"yes that's what i want people to call me." he said after he got done laughing

"oh, Why?"

"i like you. you say what's on your mind. it's a good quality."

"it can also be a bad one."

"true but not for you."

"what's your phone nuber?" Eric interupted

"why?"

"so we can contact you."

"i don't have one."

"mike.."but before Eric could finish that Mike was already out the door."so what's your name?"

"Alex,"

"why did you come in here today?"

"i saw the HELP WANTED sign. i needed a job because i just moved here."

"from where?"

"does it matter?"

"yes,"Eric said "it's part of your back ground check." i looked at his face, he had high cheek bones and full lips.

"Miami."

"why'd you leave Miami?'

"got tired of the place."

"who get's tired of Miami?"

"i do." i stated simply. he stared at me, then nodded

"so Alex what job did you do before?"

"i worked a shak that sells food and supplies for the beach."

"okay how old are you?" Sir asked

"how old are you?" i replied back.

"old enough to work here. so your age young lady."

"why do you need it?"

"it's part of the paper work. now don't lie Eric will know."

"i'm..."


	5. Finding out

i woke up refreshed and scared that Alex might shut down for good this time. She shut down once before and i was scared that she might not ever be herself. it was the second time Michale did this to her. she came over here when no one else wasn't and just cried. i wanted to go to Michale and Kick his ass so he would know how she felt, but i relized that even if i did that he would never actually feel the way she feels. He would never understand what it feels like to be raped in your own house. After she cried she didn't talk to anyone. i wondered if she was going to become a mute but after a week she finally said hi, good morning and things like that. She wasn't herself but she was inching herself towards it.

i looked over to see if she was there and she wasn't. 'maybe she woke up early and went downstairs.' as i swung my legs out of bed i relized a not addressed to me. it said:

**Tay-**

**I'm sorry I brought you into this. I'm also sorry that I never said bye properly but I need a new start, I don't know how but I'll figure it out. I can't tell you were I'm going because you would come and find me. Just know that I will be safer there then here. I also took the pictures and records. I borrowed some of your money. When I get some I will pay you back. I'm not taking my cell phone because you would try to contact me. I'm doing this to protect both you and me. **

**Bye love you,**

**Al**

"no!!!" i yelled at the top of my lungs

"what?" Matt asked groggily while stubbling into my room.

"she left."

"who?" man he's clueless when he first wakes up

"Alex."

"we would have heard..." but he relized that she did becuase her things were gone and her cellphone was left.

"Matt.."my voce broke. i started crying.

"it's going to be okay."

"i hope she will be."

**Alex's mom p.o.v.**

i get to go home early. yah!!!! Michale and Alex don't enen know yet. i hope they missed me cause i really missed them. Alex is always glad to see me. it's almost like she wouldn't have been able to live any longer if i didn't come home. maybe Michale beats her. no that can't be it. I'll ask here when i get home. I'm almost home. just 5 more minutes. Damn 5 minutes is a long time.

"Miss we are here." 'yes! home!'

"thank you. how much do i owe you?"

"it will be 26.86"

"okay here you go." i paid him then got out our of the cab.

"let me help you with your bags."

"it's okay i can get them." he was a real old guy u felt bad for letting him put my bag in the car in the first place,

"okay well then have a good day."

"i plan on it. you have a good day to."

"thanks." he said then drove away.

i walked up our rock pathway. about a three years ago we wouldn't have been able to live in a place like this. but then Michale got a good job and i finished college and then got this job. our house has tan sideing with brown stones on the lower have and wrap around porch. it was truely beautiful. our grass and trees were green and our flowers were fully bloomed. i walked through our front door and was shocked the only noise i heard came from the entertainment room and the sound was sports. that must be Michale but where's Alex?

"Michale?" i called

" yes dear." he answered

"were's Alex?"

"your home early." he said instead of answering my question

"yes they let me go home early. so where's Alex?"

"At Taylor's house." he siad way to fast

before i could ask him why he's nervous the doorbell rang. i went to answer the door and found Taylor there. "hey taylor."

"hey Mrs. McDonald."

"Taylor call me Tammy."

"okay."

"what do you need Taylor."

"um... this note is from Alex and it's addressed to me but i think you should read it."

i read it and i was scared shitless that my baby girl had run away from home but why? "why would she do this? what does she mean by i brought you into this? and when she needs a new start? and what records and pictures?" i asked Taylor

"um... i would tell you but it's not my story to tell." she said quitely.

"well whos story is it?" i asked i was furious. i went picked up the phone and diled 9-1-1. i relized how michale was quite and just standing there staring at Taylor. She was just standing there staring at him.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"my daughter ran away." i was crying now

"ma'am don't panic help will be there. just stay on the phone."

"HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSE TO PANIC! MY BABY GIRL RAN AWAY!" I yelled into the phone.

"ma'am calm down. Police will be there soon." right after she said that i heard sirens.

"there here." i said more calmly.

"okay i'm going to let you go and let the professionals help you."

"thank you."

"your welcome." with that she hung up and the door bell rang. i went limply to the door to answer it, i probably looked like hell. "hello."

"ma'am my name is Agent Stan Dallas."

"i'm Tammy McDonald. come in"

"thank you. how long has your daughter been gone?"

"um.. i just found out by her friend." i pointed to Tammy.

he looked at her "so you know where she is?" he seemed irrtated

"if i knew where she was do you think i would let Tammy call you?"

"no, sorry. how long has she been gone miss?"

"don't call me miss, it's Taylor. and i'd say either this morning or late last night. she got to my house late."

"why did she go to your house?" michale asked.

"oh i don't know it might have something to do with the fact that she didn't want to be in the same room as you."

"why wouldn't she want to be in the same room as him?" Agent Dallas asked Taylor

"she didn't like him." she said simply.

agent dallas turned towards me "how old is your daughter and what does she look like?"

"she's 16 and heres a picture. it's one that's good." she handed him one of her karate pictures

"she isn't smileing." he stated

"yes but she injoyed it,"

"that's good."

he turned back to Taylor "how did you know that she ran away?"

"she didn't run away she left for good. there's a difference."

"sorry, let me refrase the question. how did you know that left for good?"

"better," she said under her breath "she left a note."

"what did the not say?"

"here read it." Taylor handed it to him.

"i need to talk to Taylor privately."

"how does this help resuce Alex?" i asked him

"i need to ask Taylor what they did last night and maybe she would feel unconfortable saying the truth in fornt of you two."

"fine i'm going to go cook something." i said then turned towards the kitchen

**Taylor's p.o.v.**

we went into Alex's room. "why did you pick this room Taylor?" Agent Dallas asked

"because if i'm going to tell you the truth then i need to be where we picked her up yesturday afternoon."

"who's we?"

"me and my brother."

"does your brother not care about Alex."

"he does. she's like another younger sister to him."

"okay, why did you two come and pick her up?"

"she called us around 3 and she was crying."

"what was wrong?"

"he did what he alsways did to her."

"which is what?" he had no idea who i was talking about which is good.

"he would rape her and if she fought then he would hit her." i said simply

"who's he?"

"ah the question you would die to have." i states simply.

"you wont tell me.' he stated

"yes."

"why?"

"like i said before it's not my tell to tell."

"but youve told most of it already."

"i haven't event told you a quarter of it." i said right back.

"okay you wont tell me so we will move on. correct me if i'm wrong: so alex left because she was getting raped and beat."

"yes."

"how often?"

"huh?"

"how often did she get beat?"

"oh um... let's see her mom left for a week and was here a week so i would say... about once every time she left."

he looked shocked "why didn't she report it?"

"because she didn't want to break her mom's heart."

"okay. so she feels bad that she brought you into this."

"yes,"

"so she wants to start a new life."

"yes."

"will you tell me who did those things to her?"

"nice try but no,"

"okay thought i'd ask. i'm done here."

"um... Agent Dallas." i started

"yes."

"don't tell her mom about this."

"about what?"

"about her being raped and beat."

"why?"

"because then her mom will hate her for not comeing to her and tell her.

"understandable. i will keep it a secret until it she needs to know."

"thank you."

"your welcone."


	6. Can you shoot a gun

"I'm...How will Eric know?" i was truely curiouse and i wasn't trying to avoide the question.

"he's good at telling when someone lies." Sir said simply

"Your not that old. Are you?" Eric asked

"I've hired real yound people." Sir continued

"you must be no older then 18 and no younget then 16" Eric was saying a loud to himself.

"What was the youngest age?" i asked

"15" Sir said simply "it's a shame actually." he looked like he was down memory lane.

"what happend?" I asked him

"she became a real good agent then she left. that's why we are hiring." i had a feeling taht there was more to the story but i wasn't going to force anything out of him.

"16." i told them simply

"16 what? oh yah your age. sorry. really?" Sri asked

"yes why?"

"because you look older."

"i get told that a lot."

"Can you shoot a gun?" Eric asked me

"Do you think i'd be here if i could?"i siad then relized that i shouldn't have said it.

"what do you mean?" Eric asked curiosly. has he ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat.' probably not.

"Just forget about it and no i can't shoot a gun."

"why?"

"because i've never been taught."

"no what i ment to ask why should i forget about it?"

"becuase i don't want to discuss it." i said.

"you should trust me enough to tell me." he said while staring at my eyes.

"but i don't trust you. i just met you."

"okay. i will teach you how to use a gun. do you know how to defend yourself?"

all of a sudden i thought about how i couldn't, i mean wouldn't defend myself agianst Michael. i knew how but i didn't do anything to defend myself while he beat me or...

"Alex are you okay?" Eric asked me. he had concern in his eyes. why would he care about me? he doesn't even know me.

"yah. and i've taken karate but i'll need refreshing on a couple of things.'

"okay, we can go over those things."

"what makes you think that i will get the job?"

i totally forgot that sir was in the room. "becuase he knows that i'm giving it to you."

"how'd he know?"

"Eric has a special gift."

"what's the special gift?"

they stared at eachother before Eric answered "becasue i'm a vampire and i can read his mind and parts of yours."

"What do you mean parts of mine?" sir started laughing but Eric looked at me seriously.

"i can only read some of what you are think." he said slowly like i was stupid or something.

"yah i know what 'parts' means. i ment why can you only read 'part' of my thoughts?"

"i don't know." Eric said honestly

"okay let me get this staight your more worried about him only being able to read parts of you thoughts?" sir asked me. i nodded my head yes "but your not worried about him being a vampire."

"yah i am a little worred but i can get over it."i looked down at my watch it read 6:45. 'shit' "i have to go."

"why?" Eric asked

"your nosy." i stated

"yes i am. now are you going to answer the question?"

"sure. i have groceries in my car and i have to be home sot he mover people can unload my stuff into my apartment."

"okay then fill out this paperwork and return it as soon as you can." the stack of paper work was huge.

"wow!"

"most of it is just tellling you what this company does."

"oaky and i just give it to the front desk or you perosnally?"

"me," sir said simply then in walked Julie

"sir you have a meeting in 10."

"okay. ALex jsut fill out the paper work and return it to me as soon as possible."

"can i ask you a question sir."

"yes you may."

"what is your name?"

"what is your maden name." how did he know i changed my last name? he laughed and left.

"bye Alex." Eric said.

"bye Eric." then i turned around and left the same way i came in.

my drive home was faster then i thought. it only took me twenty minutes to get home. when i got out of my car a moveing truck pulled up 'perfect timeing' i thought. the truck stopped and a cute blond guy got out of the truck. he came up to me "which apartment?" i was so shcoked. his voice sounded like he hasn't hit puberty.

"um.. number 4." i told him then turned around to go unlock the door. my apartment building has red bricks and a brown door that leads to six more brown ones. the doors are labled from one to six. i opened my door and saw my liveing room and kitchen. the kitchen was small but a good size for me. in the cabinets that seperated the living room and kitchen was a decent size hole. that way i had a bar but when i first saw the place there weren't stools and now there are. i went over there and saw a pieve of paper that read:

Alex-

Welcome to the apartment complex. As a welcomeing gift I got you these bar stools. i hope you like them.

/Miss. Bee

Miss Bee is my new land lord. she's a sweet lady. she's about 4' 11" and she has blonde harid that goes to her shoulders. she's probably around 30.

"where do you want this?" the guy who hasn't reached puberty asked me.

"against that wall." i pointed towards the wall with two windows. the opposite wall was blank and i was hopeing that in the futre to put a t.v. there. they placed the futon there and went to unload more. which reminded me i have groceries. i was walking out the door when a worker was carrying a box in. before he asked i told him "just put everything in the living room. he smiled and nodded his head. he had really white teeth. that worker stopped me "hey my partner here thinks that you like him." his voice was deep.

i just starred at him like he had two heads. "no," was all i said and walked away. while i was unloading the car a black mercades pulled up. i just ignored it and carried the sacks in. when i got the bags on the counter i relized that i didn't have silver ware or plates. 'damn it'

when i turned around to leave i relized that the movers weren't done. when one of the workers walked in "hey how much longer do you have left to unload?"

"just two boxes miss."

"oaky thank you."

"no problem and hey my partner is a littel upset that you don't like him."

"well i wont' like anybody like that for a while."

why's that?" a voice in the door way asked.

"what are you doing here?" i turnes towards him and asked

"i followed you home." he said simply.

"becasue.."i uged on. the mover guy was still there staring at us, then the other guy brought in the rest of the boxes. both of the movers looked upset but that's not what i was worred about. i wanted to know why Erick Followed me home.


	7. The News

"Why won't you tell me what you asked her?" I yelled at agent Dallas. I was getting really agitated that he would tell me. I really wanted to him.

"I need you to answer the question." he told me calmly. He seemed like he didn't even care or like there was something more important to talk about.

"What damn question?"i yelled again. i was getting real pissed why wont he tell me. i have a right to know. At least I think so. All I want is to know where she is.

"Did you notice a change I your daughter?"He said even more calmly. He seemed real motivated on this subject. Why? Everyone changes especially Alex. She changed every time I came home. That's probably what he's talking about.

"She seemed fine, except when i was going to leave i could see the joy leave her eyes and enter Michaels." i was always puzzled buy that look from them. i thought once that maybe... no that's not it. i shook my head to get rid of the thought.

"Did you ever ask her why she seemed like that?" he asked me curiously

"No, I never thought about asking her." it was the truth. it never once crossed my mind. Even know that I look back I still probably wouldn't have asked her.

"Okay," he said while thinking. He seemed deep in thought and I wanted to know why.

"How does that have anything to do with finding my daughter?" I asked him impatiently. He really needs to start talking or I'm going to…

"It might tell me why she left." He said while interrupting my thoughts.

"Do you have a why yet?" I asked him. I wanted to know. i was silent until he spoke up

"Yes," that's all he said. Then he turned around and left. What! What is that suppose to me. He's a jerk.

"Ah!" I said

* * *

"Yes" was all I said before i left. It had me thinking that maybe she left because of what Michael did to her. If so then the mom can't know when I find her. I really need to talk to her. Once I was out the door my phone rang. I didn't even look at the number when I picked it up "Hello"

"Agent Dallas," a women's voice said

"This is him,"

"We know where your missing person is,"

"Where is she?" I asked him. I didn't care who she was. She knew where Alex was

"She was spotted leaving a grocery store in Baltimore."

"Okay pick her up and hold her I'm on my way."

"Okay will do. Bye."

"Bye." I said then hung up. Whoever this girl is I like her.

"You know where Alex is?" I turned around and saw Taylor standing behind me with her cell phone in her hand. She seemed like she was texting someone. Whoever it was they must not have been that important because she closed her phone right when she saw me. She probably heard the whole conversation. I doubt she will tell the mom but there's only one way to know. Taylor seemed like a sweet girl who just got mixed up in the wrong thing because she was friends with the wrong girl.

"Yes, but I don't want the mom to know right this minute." I told her to her face. I thought she should know now about that. If she will tell the mom then I won't tell her where Alex is. If she doesn't then she's in luck and she will know where she is.

"Why?"she asked me truly wondering. You could see it in her eyes. She really wanted to know why I said that.

"Because she'll want to come and sometimes if the runaway knows her parent is there she might run some more. And might do it so we can't find her for some time." I told Taylor truthfully. I believed she should know the truth even though it's hard to believe. But Alex is her friend and maybe that would motivate her even more not telling the mom.

"That's good that you know where she is. I also think it's a good idea not telling her mom." She said after thinking about it for awhile. She seemed like she was telling the truth.

"Really? You agree with me?" i asked her with a slight smile. It seemed really crazy that she did. Even though deep down I knew she would.

"Does that really surprise you?" she asked back with a smile

"Sort of." I told her truthfully

"And yes I agree with you." She answered me back

"Thank you it means a lot to me." I told her.

"Can I come with you?" she asked me with a serious face

"Why?"I asked her wanting to know.

"She's my best friend and i need to know that she's okay. I need to know personally i can't find out from someone."

I looked at her and debated if she should come or not. i thought about it and came to the conclusion that she should. "Sure but we are leaving now."

"that's fine with me. I just want to come. I could really care less when we leave. I just have one question." She said

"and that is?" I asked her while unlocking the doors to my car.

Where are we going?" she asked me while getting into the passenger seat of my car.

"Baltimore." I told her. Then I started the engine and we drove to the airport to go to Baltimore and find Alex. If we find her then it's a plus but if she doesn't want to be found then it might be a little harder.


	8. The Truth

I was so shocked to see Eric in my door way that i almost forgot about the movers. Almost is the key word because one of them spoke up "So is this guy the reason why you turned me down?"

I looked at him with an expression that said 'what the hell are you talking about?' then i said "what are you talking about?" it was nicer then what i was thinking.

"are you dateing him and that's why you said no to me." he said fircely to me.

"you think that me and him." i pointed to both me and Erick "are dating." i had to hold in a laugh.

"yes i do."

"we are..."before i could fisnish, Eric decided now to speak up.

"we are dating and i just came by to help her unpack."

"fine," the mover said "then we will leave." i just stood there with my mouth hanging open looking like an idiot.

"if you don't close your mouth you might cathc a fly." Eric said while he shut the door.

"What is wrong with you? and why are you here?" i shot at him

"is it alright if i come in?"

"yes and you are already in."

"true." he just looked at me. he didn't say anything. he just stared at me. Erick was makeing me feel uncomfortable.

"are you going to anwer my questions." i asked him while making eye contact.

"there isn't anything wrong with me, why'd you ask?" he had a curious smile on his face

"because of what you told that dilvery guy." i told him while pointing to the door.

"oh that," he said while thinking " i just told him that so he would leave."

"uh huh." i said "and why are you here?"

"because i needed to talk to you."

"and what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"about why exactly you moved here."

"i already told you..."

"yah i know, you got tired of miami, but the thing is i know your lieing. so if we are going to be partners you need to tell me the truth about why you moved here."

"why do you need to know?"

"because then it shows that you trust me enought to actually tell me the truth."

should i tell him the truth? that's the main question i asked myself. "so if i tell you the truth you'll tell me the truth?" i asked him while looking down at the ground

"yes i will." he told me truthfully. i don't know how i knew he was telling the truth but i just knew. maybe if i tell him he won't judge me.

"you can't judge me." i said aloud to him. i was still looking at the ground. he could probably tell that it was going to be hard for me to tell this to him. ive only told one other person and i left her.

"i won't," he told me. so i turned around and sat down on my futon. then i motioned for him to take a seat next to me.

i started from the beggining. "it all started two years ago. Um my mom started being a travel nurse. that day she left i um went and did my homework." i had to pause because this part was going to be hard to tell Erick. so i cleared my throat and went on. "once i finished um my homework i went to bed. um after awhile i heared someone come into my room. i didn't really think about it being someone there to hurt me. so i just ignored it and went back to sleep. then someone was ontop of me and i couldn't see who it was but then i saw him. it was michale, my moms new husband. i even remember what he said to me right before he..."

"you don't have to say it if you don't want to."Eric had place his hand ontop of mine.

" i need to."

"ok."

"um he told me that he wanted to do this once he found out that my mom was becomeing a travel nurse. then he started doing things." by this point i was crying. " everytime i tried to get him off of me he would hit me and hit me until i wouldn't do it anymore. i ended up being injured but not to bad. right when he was leaving he told me that they were a 'visit'" i put air quotes on visit. "he did this to me for two years and everytime i would fight and it wouldn't do anything. the last time he came to 'visit' me i fought back so much that he he hit me harder then he ever has before. he left me on my floor bleeding slightly. i called my friend Taylor like i always did but this time he caught me on the phone and he beat me senseless. he left for work after that and Taylor and her brother showed up and took me to their house. the next morning i left."

"why didn't you call the police."

"tried once. he caught me."

"oh," Eric said while his thumb was strocking my hand. "why don't you have any scares on your face?"

i just got up and headed to bathroom to get a wash rag wet. once it was wet i rub it gently over my face and revealed the different color bruises on my face. then i turned and walked into the liveing room to show Eric "i covered them up with make up."

"you did a good job." he said while slowly walking up to thumb pad softly bushed some of the bruises on my face

"i didn't flinch." i stated softly. i didn't realize that i said it aloud unitl Eric commented.

"why would you?"

"i usually do."

"does that mean you trust me?" he asked me. he still hadn't removed his hand. i was soft and warm, not hard and cold like i thought it would be.

"your hand is warm and soft."

he chuckled slightly "yah why wouldn't it be?"

"i just thought it would be hard and cold."

he laughed little bit louder "that's a myth."

"what else is a myth?'

"um... ask a question and i'll answer truthfully."

"ok." i thoguht for a moment "do you drink blood?"

"no."

"why not?"

"becuase i don't need it."

"so what do you eat?"

"human food."

"really. and you like it?"

"yah i really like pizza and hamburgers. i would probably die if i didn't have those."

i laughed slightly. "ok, um what kind of powers do you have?"

"the mind thing, and speed."

"so no super strength?"

"nope my muscles are all built over time."

i luaghed again "i just forgot something." i said suddenly. then i started to pace which made his hand leave my cheek.

"what did you forget."

"that i ran away from home a day before my mom was suppose to come back home."

"oh so cops ar going to be looking for you?"

"probably."

"don't worry about them."

"why not?"

"i'll take care of it." i didn't know if i should be scared or glade the. the thing is i didn't feel either. i felt, for once int two years, safe.

"um okay. i need to tell you something."

"okay what is it?"

"i fell safe around you. and i haven't felt safe around someone for about two years." he stood in front of me

"that's a good thing."

"also i don trust you." he smiled and opened his mouth to say something but didn't becasue his phone rang and he looked at it.

"its sir,"

"its all good. i've got paperwork to fill out."

"okay we will talk more in a little bit."


	9. Answers from Sir

After a hour and half flight we finally landed in Baltimore. "we are going to visit the officer that called me and then we will go from there." i told Taylor.

"sounds good to me."Taylor said. then a guy in a suit came up to me

"you must be agent Dallas." he said then extended a hand.

I took hsi hand in min and shook it "yes and who are you?" i asked him

"the cop that talked to you on the phone."

i looked at him. he couldn't be more then 24. he had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. he was probably about 5"2' maybe taller but i highly doubted it."i'm agent Dallas as you know and this is Taylor." i told him while poiting to her.

"nice to meet you two. i'm agent Bowan."

"okay we would like to see where she has been seen."

"okay the car is this way."

the car ride was hort and silent. i didn't really have anything to say to him and i guess he didn't have anything to say to me and Taylor. When it was over we arrived at a grocery store.

"what exactly does a grocery store have to do with finding Alex?" Taylor asked

"ah she speaks."

Taylor just looked at him like she was going to kill him "no really, Sherlock!"

"jeesh, this is the first place we could find someone that noticed her."

"okay is the person still here." i asked the agent.

"yah she works here and i asked her to stay a littel later."

"why not just take her to the station?" Taylor asked him

"there was no point to it."

"okay whatever. can we go see her now?"

"sure,"

once inside we followed agent Bowan to her. the lady was on her break or getting ready to leave. when we got up to she didn't look happy "what do you need now, Agent Bowan?"

"we, meaning all three of us, need you to tell us everything you know about that girl i asked you about earlier."

"i already told you everthing. she seemed like a nice girl."

"what else do you remember?"

"she bought a lot frozen food and some bathroom stuff." she thought for a second "i could tell she just moved here."

"how?"i asked

"because people who live here buy actual food. and poeple who are just moveing here buy frozen food. also she told me."

"is there anything else you remember?" Agent Bowan asked her

"so sorry."

"okay if you remember anything just call."

"i will. she said then left. we left shortly after her.

"where are we going now?" i asked once we got into the car.

"we are going...." his phone rang. he checked the number and answered "hello....yes....where.....really?....yah we will go there....bye." he said then hung up. "we got another lead."

"where are we going?"

"you will see." the drive was a half an hour. when he finally pulled the car over. we got tos ee where we where. and to my surprise we were in front of a skyscrapper. the building was all black.

"what are we doing here?" i asked him.

" she was seen going in here?"

"why would she go in here?" Taylor whispered to herself.

"do you know why?" i asked him

"nope that's why we are going in."

"okay lets go then."

once inside, the room felt warm and cozy. not cold and dark like i thought it would be. Everyone was talking tand minding there own buisness. a guy noticed us standing there looking around. so he came over "welcome, how may i help you?"

"we were wondering if you saw this girl?" i asked him as i showed him a picture of Alex.

"hmm..." he looked at the picture. then the phone rang. "excuss me." he said polietly. then left to answer the phone. he started talking.

"he knows something," i whispered to Taylor

"how do you know?" she asked

"the way he looked."

"oh."

after awhile he came back "follow me."

"why?" Taylor asked

"you want to know about Alex, don't you?" he asked her

"yah,"

"then follow." he led us to an elevator "get in."

"where are we going?" i asked him

"to see my boss." he said and then held up a hand to agent Bowan "you are not welcomed."

"what!why not!?" Bowan exclaimed.

"because Sir only wants to talk to them, not you." he said then pushed the button and the doors closed.

"who are we going to see?" Taylor asked

"Sir."he answered. then the doors opened revealing a small room. there was a female receptionist "hello."

"hi, Sir is waiting for you guys."

"okay" then he turend and faced me "go on in." he gestured towards the wooden door.

"okay come on Taylor." i said. Tyalro didn't say anything, she just followed me through the wooden door.

"oh agent Dallas and Taylor. how nice of you to come by."

"how do you know our names?" i asked

my receptionist." he said

"how does she now our names?"

"you ask weird quesitons." he stated

"why are they weird?'

"why does it matter how we know your names?"

"because its wierd."

"i'm sorry."

"its fine. what's your name?'

"Sir,"

"really?"

"yes."

"what can you tell us about Alex?"

"i can tell you she's a brilient person. she always try's her hardest and dosn't give up. i bet she would be an excelletn agent."

"what do you mean by would be?"

"she has good potential, but she might change her mind."

"about?"

"becoming an agent."

"she would never do that!"Taylor yelled

"and why is that dear?"

"she wouldn't leave her family for a job."

"true. but the question is whould she start a new life because of her family?"

"what??how??" was all she said.

"it was a guess. most of the people who see our help wanted sign, usually want to starte a new life. or they just want some excitement. alex is a different stroy, she wants them both. you cna see it in her eyes. her new partner could to. they are talking to eachother right now."

"really where is she!?"

"they aren't in the building."

"that doesn't answer my question."

"because i don't have an answer to your question."

"why not?"

"becuase i don't know where they are."

"what makes you thingk she's going to decide to do it?" Taylor aksed mad.

"Because i think she wants a new start."

"she won't do it!" Tyalor exclaimed

"if you say so."

"why do you say it like that?" i asked him

"becuase she thinks he knows the new Alex but she knows the old one."

\"and who is the new Alex?"

"someone who wants to escape her past and start a new one." he stated

"do you have an idea where i could find her?"

"i don't have one. its a big city."

"true."

"okay if you know anything call me." i told him while handling him my card

"i sure will." but i could tell that he wouldn't call me at all.


	10. The chanting

I was about to tell Alex that trusted her tobut my phone rang. i didn't know how or why i trusted her right away but i did. i looked at my phone and is said 'Sit'

"you take it i have paper work." Alex said to me. she just told me the hardest thing ever and she's acting like it never happend. Just like when i first met her. Maybe she does that to mask the pain

"okay." then i picked up the phone "hello."

"Ah Eric i have some troubling news."

"what is it?"

"there is a cop and young lady looking for Alex."

"did you tell her that she was there?"

"yes but i told them that i didn't know where she lived."

"well you told the truth. i just found out where she lived."

"i guess i did. should i tell them to stay or to go."

"um i don't know. let me call you back."

"okay bye."

"bye." i shut my phone and looked at Alex. she was sat at her bar, hunched over her paper work. well i think so anyway. "do you want to go somewhere?"

her head popped up and turned towards me "where?" she asked me

"FAA." i told her

"why?"

"because we are going to start your training."

"but i haven't finished." she said while holding up the paper work. i just walked over to see what she had completed.

"all you need it the first two pages." i told her.

"i have those done. i working on page three.

"good," i ripped those papers off "you ready?"

"um yah, jsut let me go and get my shoes."

"okay." when she disappered behind her bedroom door i called Sir back.

he answered on the second ring "Hello Eric."

"are they still there?"

"yes, they are talking outside the door."

"okay we are coming."

"okay hone on one second." he told me. then i could tell that he put the phone down and then picked it back up "okay they are back int he room

"tell them that they will get to see Alex if she wants to see them. i still haven't told her."

"okay i will do that.

"thanks, i will tell her soon."

"you better. bye"

"bye." i said then Alex walked back into the room.

"what's up?" Alex asked. seh had a concerned look on her face.

"nothing much. just got off the phone with sir again."

"oh okay. what did he need this time?"

"we need to see him before we train."

"why?"

"Because there are people we need to talk to."

"who?" seh asked as seh shut and locked her door.

"people."

"if you want me to still trust you. You need to tell me the truth. she stopped and faced me.

"there are poeple in Sir's office taht we, mainly you, need to talk to."

"no!"seh exclaimed

"yes."

"No!"

"you don't even know who it is." i told her

"yes i do!"

"then who is it?" i questioned

"the cops."

"Yes and no"

"how is that so?"

"there's one cop and on civillian."

she pondered this for a mooment. then she looked at me "fine but if anything happens i'm blaming you" she told me while pointing at me.

"noting will happen"

"how do you know?"

"i just do."

"oh goody! the vampire knows all." that made me chuckle "i'm glade i'm funny." she said sarcasticly.

"how can you say 'vampire' without hesitation?"

"it's not that hard. see" she said and then began chanting "vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire and vampire." she had a look of victory spread across her face.

"wow, you should be so proud." i told her.

"i am" she said while looking at me. "okay am i folowing you there or..."

"your going to get into my car."

"oh really. is that what i'm going to do."

"let me say that again. we can just take my car."

"okay sounds good." she said while opening up the passagner side door. "lets just get the talking part over."

"why?"

"cause i don't really want people to know i'm here."

"i can see why." a couple of minutes later we arrived at FAA.

"wow you drive fast."

" i guess i do."

"you really do."

"if you say so."

"have you ever been pulled over?"

"nope."

"that surprises me."

"why?" i asked as we walked throught the doors. Once we were indoors, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Alex and I. they always do that. It must be because i rarely go through the lobby.

"because you drive like a maniac."

"i do not." i replied while pushing the elevator button.

"yes you do." alex told me while she was walking into the elevator

"no i don't and that's final." i told her. then the doors shut and i pushed the top floor button.

"why is it finale wehn you say so?"

"because i'm older and wiser."

"you might be older but i've got the wiser part."

"really?" i said while turnign towards her.

"yes." seh said while the doors opened and we stepped into Sir's receptionist office. i just smiled at her and mumbled under my breath "what was that?" she asked while cuping her hand to her ear.

"your a stubborn person."

"yep." she said then looked at Sir's door and just froze. she couldn't do this. if she did it meant seeing someone she left behind and thought it was for good.

"are you okay?"

"yeah i'm fine." she said shakely

"here stay out here. ill leave the door open and if you decide to just stay out here then i'll make something up."

"you'd do that?"

"yes."

"thanks."

"no problem." i told then opend Sir's office door.

"Eric what a great surprise. this is agent Dallas and Taylor." Once Sir said Taylor's name i saw that Alex went pale.

"It's nice to meet you two." i said polietly.

"where's Alex. He said that we would see her." Taylor said

"actually i said that you would see her if she wanted to see you two." Sir said

"so where is she?" Taylor asked again

"she didn't want to come." i stated simply.

"why not?"

"she dosn't want to see you."

"how do you know?" Taylor asked. she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"because she said so. if you guys don't mind, i'm going to go train with my new partner. here is the paperwork." i handed Sir the two pieces of paper.

"thanks Eric."

"ncie to meet you." i said before i left. Taylor was stunned and agent Dallas looked like he didn't know what to say. i shut the door and looked for Alex. She was sitting on the couch looking staight ahead. "are you ready?"

"yeah." she got up and then headed to the elevator with me. "who was there?" she whispered

"an agent Dallas and a miss Taylor." i replied. she just looked at me like i was crazed person. "what!?"

"how old are you exactly?'

"i'm 21. why?"

"can you live forever?"

"i don't know."

"really?'

"really. i've only been a vampire since i was 18."

"unless you looked like that when you were 18 you've aged."

"wow your observant." i told her right when the elevator stopped at our destination, the training gym. or for her for the next few weeks, HELL


	11. HELL

"are you ready?" Eric asked me. was i? was i really ready to do this. to change my life over one thing? i think i am.

"yeah lets do this!"

he smiled and replied "then the girls room is straight ahead and the first door on the right. there are some work out clothing. you will need to change."

"okay." i said then started heading towards the girls locker room. the hallway was white with a glass window looking into a empty floor. Eric must know when to come when there isn't anyone using the floor. i reached the door and all of a sudden i felt scared. the door was just a regular wooden door but i guess really thinking about that I'm going to work out with a vampire sort of scared me. Not that Eric being a vampire is a scary thing but the face that I'm going to work out with one is what scares me. i opened the door and there was silence. the room was a decent size that had to rows of lockers on the right side and showers on the left side. i walked towards the lockers and found one with a sticky note on it.

it read 'Alex- this is your locker and gym clothing. the combonation is 15-26-03'

cool, i guess. i opened the locker and there were a pair of black basketball shorts with red FAA letters on the bottom. the t-shirt was just the red color of the letters. i put the clothing on and left the locker room. while i was passing by the glass window i saw Eric already out there waiting for me. Eric was wearing black basketball shorts and a white skin tight tank top. the tank top showed off his incredible muscles. i saw a door right next to mirrors. i opened the doors.

"let's stretch." was the first thing he said to me.

"okay." we did a bunch of different stretches so we wouldn't pull anything.

"now lets work on kicks."

"what kind?" i asked him while he went and brought a sand bag over

"front kick. start kicking when i tell you to start and stop when i tell you to." i just shook my head yes. "GO!" i kicked and kicked and kicked. i started keeping count and i did about 250 front kicks, just my right foot, when he finally told me to stop. then he said "switch feet. do the same thing but with the other foot."

"got it." my leg felt like it was going to fall off but i wasn't going to stop. the only thing that was going to stop me is death. 250 kicks later he told me to stop.

"the next kick your going to do is a side kick." we continued to different kinds of kicks, like roundhouse, a jump kick, low high and couple more, for who knows how long. all i know is that i did 250 kicks per leg for each kick. i was sweating and panting but i was going to give. my legs were burning.

"do your legs hurt?"

"a little." i told him

"get a drink and get ready for punches."

"okay." i went and got a drink. getting a drink was my break.

"ready?" he asked once i got done chugging water.

"yah." was my only response.

"ready to do punches?"

"sure." there was a punching bag in front of me. "what punch first?"

"a regular punch."

"250 of these to?"

"you caught on."

"yah."

"no you will do 500."

"okay." after i finished doing 500 punches he had me do a different punch and then another different punch and another and another. up until all the punches that man kind can think of was out of the way. i was exasted and sweating even worse then before.

"get a drink." i didn't even reply because it would to much energy to just move my mouth. i limped over to the drinking fountain and limped back to stand in front of Eric. "how bout a run." it wasn't really a question it was more of a statement.

"how far?"

"we will jog around the room until i get tired."

i groaned inside. "sounds fun." i said tiredly. we ran and ran and ran until finally Eric said it was time to stop. i looked at the clock to see how long we ran. we ran for 2 and a half hours. my whole body was numb. i couldn't move a limb.

"go take a shower and get dressed in the other set of clothing in you gym locker."

oh great more walking. it took me atleast 20 minutes to just walk to the locker room and then another 40 to just take off my clothing and shower. the shower relaxed my muscles and when i was done i wasn't as sore. i got dressed then walked into the training area. Eric was waiting for me.

"now what are we going to do?"

"that was the warm up." holy shit! are you seriouse.

"wow," was all i said

"yah. now we are going to fight." he through me pair of gloves and a mouth gard. i put the mouth gard in and the gloves on.

"okay. i'm ready."

"besides kicks and punches do you know anything else about fighting."

"i know stuff but ive never done some of them."

"okay what do you know?"

"you can take you opponent to the ground and beet him or her that way. you can use a weapon." that's all i could think of.

"both correct. we are going to work on the taking to the ground technique."

"okay lets do this." i spent the rest of the time trying to take him down but never could. we were there for hours and hours. sweat was pouring off of both of our forheads. then i got an idea. i've been just going after the legs. what if i trick him to think i'm going down but then at the last second go up and take him down with his head. it might work.

i circled him positioned myself like i have for the last times that ive tried this move then i dived. he dived to. then at the last second i came straight up caught his neck and shoved him to the ground not letting go of his neck. i wraped my legs around his body. i just held on. then he tapped. i unlocked my hold and he turned around on his knees and smiled. "we are done for the day."

"good because i'm tired."

"you worked hard and didn't even complain even though i could tell you were in pain."

"oh really what gave you that idea." i said while breathing out fastly.

"your limping and facial expressions. are you able to get up?"

"i don't know."

"why don't you try."

"but i'm comfy." i complained.

he just shook his head then grabed my arm and pulled me up. "now can you wakl?"

"i'll see." i started moving the numb things holding me up "its a miracle."

he chuckled and said "ill see you out here in a little bit."

"yah see ya."

i numbly walked to the locker room. i changed as fast as i could but that wasn't that fast. it took me 30 minutes to just get into a shower and was myself. then another 20 to just get ready. Eric was waiting for me. he was staring into the gym. he was in a daze. "how much do you want to become an agent for FAA?"

"more then you know."


	12. Steak out

Why did she want to see me! I'm her best friend. She probably wasn't thinking for herself. That guy probably told her not to see me. What was that guy's name again? Um…

_Flashback_

"_Eric what a great surprise. This is agent Dallas and Taylor." _

_"It's nice to meet you two." Eric said politely._

_"Where's Alex. He said that we would see her." I said_

_"Actually I said that you would see her if she wanted to see you two." Sir said_

_"So where is she?" I asked again_

_"She didn't want to come." Eric stated simply._

_"Why not?"_

_"She doesn't want to see you."_

_"How do you know?" I asked. i was on the brink of tears._

_"Because she said so. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go train with my new partner. Here is the paperwork." I handed Sir the two pieces of paper._

_"Thanks Eric."_

_"How can that be? We are best friends." I practically yelled_

_"It seems like she's been through some stuff and we can help her start over. As she has put it." Sir told me awfully calm. _

_I was stumped, he had a point. But still she should have seen me so I could tell her that everyone missed her terribly. "Why would you help her?"_

_  
"Because she came here and she said she wanted a new start, and I can help her with what she wants."_

_"what about her mom?"_

_"You can tell her were to find her but if you whoever it is she ran away from to stay away I wouldn't tell her."_

_"That's good advice."_

_He just nodded his head and looked at me while I thought about what he said. It did make since but I still wanted to see her._

_"Well Sir I think we will be going." Agent Dallas said_

_"Very well then. Have a good day."_

_"You too." Dallas replied_

_End of flashback_

I did believe that Sir was right about what he said, but I'm going to find her and talk to her.

"Do you want to do that Taylor?" Agent Dallas asked. I'm guessing that Dallas had already told Agent Bowman everything that had happened.

"Do what exactly?"

"Steak out here and wait for her to go back to her place. Then follow her there and then go in and confront her."

Should we really do that? It sounds like a plan, but could Alex ever forgive me? "Sure it sounds fine but there is one thing I want before I do this."

"And what is that sugar pie?" Agent Bowman asked

"Don't ever call me that or else. Food." Was all I said before getting into the car. Bowman looked pissed and Dallas looked like he was going to explode from holding something in. I really didn't get what was so mean or funny about what I said. I truly meant it. I would try to do something to Bowman but I'm not too for sure about if it would affect him. They finally got in the car and drove to a McDonald's. We all went in, I don't know why we didn't do the drive through we just didn't.

Agent Bowman turned to me with a slight smile "is this fancy enough for you sugar pie?"

"yes." Was all I said before I turned to him hit him in the face and walked up to the counter to order what I wanted.

"Taylor!" Dallas said sternly.

I turned around with an innocent face "yes."

"why did you hit him?"

"he called me 'sugar pie'." I said while putting air quotes up.

"so…"

Bowman started laughing. Yep, laughing. Don't know why but he did.

"Are you on something?" I asked him

"nope but you don't hit that hard."

"I know. Alex usually does the fighting, but I know something else way more effective."

"and what is that?"

"I'll show you later." We spent the rest of the time at McDonalds in complete silence. It was actually nice because then I could think of what I was going to say to Alex. I had a couple of options running through my head. _I miss you, come home, _or _call your mom, she'll understand, _or _at least let me come and live with you. _None really sounded promising, so I'll just say what comes to my mind then.

"So, are you ever going to show me this incredible move that you know?" Bowman asked me once we got outside of McDonalds.

"Yes I just don't feel like kicking you in the nuts." I told him and got into the car.

"Taylor," Dallas said "you really need to calm down. We will see Alex and we will bring her home."

"when will we see her. How do you know she will actually come home with us?"

"She's under 18. She has to."

"That doesn't mean she will willingly come with us."

"true but you can always hope."

He seemed that she was going to be easy to bring in but he was way wrong. She was going to put up the biggest fight of her life before she went back home to that monster Michael.


	13. Realization

this whole stake out thing sucks. for three reasons

one; your company rarely talks to you

two; if you have to pee, well thats when being a guy comes in handy because you have to pee in a bottle or cup

three; you just sit there and do nothing. just stare at the building waiting for your person to appear.

Well we have been here for four hours! i had to pee and i was going to hold it gosh darn it! i really wanted to talk to someone but everytime i tried starting a conversation the cops would shush me. rude right? well they can go stuff it. Alex hasn't come out of the building yet. so either she is staying there or she working on something. but there is the possiblity that she's just staying there until she thinks we are gone.

finally she comes out and walks with the same guy we talked to. how did i know it was her. she still had the same light brown hair but instead of it being long it was short. it was cut right mid throat. her skin tone was still the same, and her smile was unmistakeable. whenever she smiled everyone smiled. and seeing her smile brought tears to my eyes because she hasn't been happy in a long time. thats when i relized that we shouldn't take her home.

"is that her Taylor?" agent Dallas asked me while looking out the window. By the time he pulled out his binoculars she was in the car.

she deserves a new start. a start with out Micheal and if that means i have to let go then i'll do it. "no Alex has long hair not short." it was true, the last time i saw her she had long hair.

"alright we will stay here another hour then we will leave."

"Taylor you do relize that we have to leave tonight."

"yes." i couldn't say anymore because all i wanted to do was cry but i relized that by letting Alex go she would be happy. a smile played at the ends of my mouth "yeah i understand, lets jsut hope she will be all right."

"she probably will"

* * *

"what do you mean by 'more then you know.'?"

"um i just want to do somthing to change my life and FAA can do that for me."

"i understand. i went through that."

"and did it help?"

"after awhile it did. it took me awhile to get use to things but i kept going forward without looking back."

"thats some good advice."

he chuckled slightly "your the first to think so."

"well then think of it as a new begining."

"how so?"

"as stated from a wise old vampire 'keep going foward without looking forward.'"

this got him to laught which got me laughing "old huh?"

"oh yes. very."

he chuckled "if i'm old then you are a child."

"i am not! i am a teen!"this got us both laughing. it nice to laugh again. i haven't laughed in a long time. i stoped laughing when i reached the passanger side door of Eric's car. i felt like someone or somepeople were watching me. "do you feel like someone is watching us?"

"yes its that car from across the street. from the looks of it, it is the cops and your friend."

"lets go then."

"why don't you want to talk to her."

"because i'm trying to go foward without looking back."

"ha ha very funny."

"i thought it was." then we both got in the car and speed away to my new place. where i start my new life as an assassin with my vampire partner.


	14. Two years later

Two years later.....

its been two years since Ive even seen my beautiful daughter. two years since Ive gotten to see her smile. two years since Ive been able to hug my years of thinking she's dead. two years with crying and wanting to see her. two many years of not having a daughter.

When Taylor and agent Dallas came back they told me that they now where she is but they never found her. i never understood that but i went with it. i kept thinking she would just come back home and miss her mom but no such luck. i haven't even gotten a phone call or anything.

i haven't given up on the fact that ill see her again. i just hope its soon.

* * *

being an assassin for two years has been incredible. Being able to do things that no normal person could do. Two years ago all i wanted was to be normal but now i want to be a great assassin like my boss, Eric.

we were heading to board room to get out next assignment. usually Eric sees it first but this time Sir wanted us both to see at the same time.

"why do you think Sir wanted us to see the assignment at the same time?"

"i don't know but its sort of nice not knowing before you."

"good because i hate it that you know before me." i told him proudly and truthfully

he slightly smiled "i know." then we reached the board room. Eric first knocked

"come in" came the voice from inside. we entered and immediately took the two closest seats we could find. "alright there's a reason why i haven't told Eric separately."

he paused and i think he expected us to ask a question or something so Eric did "why's that Sir?"

"becuase this one might be different for you Alex."

"why's that?" i asked him curiously

"becuase the guy you have to kill is someone you know but before i show or tell you who. let me tell you what he has done. "

"ok sounds good" Eric said

"he is wanted for rape and murder. he has murdered 15 to 20 people in the past two years. we aren't for sure because we haven't found all of the bodies. His MO is Caucasian female with light brown hair that goes to her mid back. They all have green or blue/green eyes. they are never over the height of 5'3". he rapes them and the police think he kills them because its not the girl he is looking for." as Sir described the guys MO. i realized that he was describing the old me. The girl who wouldn't fight anybody if they attacked her. the girl who would talk back but then feel bad. "i'm telling you this part first because i think you, Alex realized who I'm describing."

"and who's that?" Eric asked

"me." i said softly. i looked at my hands while i said "Sir is describing what i looked like before i came and joined FAA."

"do you have an idea on who it could be?" Sir asked me

"um one but id rather you say his name because he's the reason i ran away." i told him silently

"the man who you need to assassinate is Micheal Read."

"Wait isn't that your step dad?" Eric asked me

"yes." i ahd to think. could i kill the man that my mother loved? No. could i kill the monster that hurt me so many years ago and who has been killing people since? Hell yes. " i want to do this mission."

"are you sure Alex. you haven't even heard what i want you to do yet to get close enough to kill him."

"tell me and then i want in."

"Eric do you?"

"yes." his reply was short but filled with ice. he knew what Michael did to me. he wanted payback almost as much as i did. Almost being the key word there. he only wanted revenge a fraction of what i wanted. as far as i could care, Michael was going to suffer and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"alright then. i want you two to get close. we believe that he might be still living with your mother. he hasn't done anything to her that we know of."

"he wouldn't do anything to her." i commented

"how do you?" Sir and Eric asked me at the same time.

"look at the MO. i might look like my mother but there are definate dissimilarities."

"good point. okay can you get close?"

"yeah it means seeing my mother again but yes we can."

"alright Eric you aren't going to like this but it has to happen."

"what is it." you could already see and hear the displeasure in him

"Alex has to be in that house alone. all you are going to do is follow them and she is going to keep you in the loop. we want them to think that she has come home for good or atleast he will think. he will still think that she is the weak person that she use to be."

"i'm not likeing it but i will get over it."

"good, get packed you guys leave tomorrow morning."

oh goody. i'm going back to the life that i tried to lock in a box and mark it as 'past' but i guess every box has to open sometime.


	15. Arrival

Staring at my suitcases i realized how stupid i'm being. i can't do this. my first instict for when i see Micheal will be to hurt him but i have to control it. ive spent two years learing that. Mabye i'll go back to karate and see some old faces. no i can't thats getting to personal.

knock, knock. thank god for Eric

"come in."

"are you ready?"

"yeah just grabing my bags." before i could lean over and grab them he beat me to the punch. "you don't have to do that."

"but i want to _amore mio" _he told me. what does _amore mio _mean anyway. man i need to learn Italian

"you know i hate it when you speak Italian." i stated

"_Poi imparare."_ he said with a smug

"huh?" i looked at him stupidly. he'd already gotten my bags to the car by this time

"then learn it."

"oh why didn't you just say that."

"i did."

"yeah just not in a language i know."

"so. your point."

"i don't have one. "

he chuckled slightly. "alright i wont' speak it that often. now lets get to the airport before we miss out flight." he didn't know how much i wanted that to happe

but instead of telling him that i asked " what does_ amore mio _mean?"

he didn't look at me when he said "lookit up." we didn't talk for the rest of the drive or even on the airplane. it made me sad. ive gotten use to just hearing him talk. this will be my first mission alone. well not completely alone but pretty much alone.

when we got our luggage he finally spoke to me "Alex."

"yes."

"be careful. don't let him get to you if you need anything you know what number to call."

"what if she's not there?"

"she is we made sure."

"ok what if he tries again?"

"he won't with your mother there. and i won't let it happen." he said then pulled me inot a hug. it was so nice to get a hug from him. i couldn't help but feel more for him but i pushed it aside. and just went into game mode.

"ok i trust you. now it game time for me." he nodded then we went our seperate ways. him towards the company's car that he got and me towards a cab to go to the place that i have been running away for quiet some time.

* * *

home was nothing like it use to be. they redid the outside so there was a white picket fence around the house. a wrap around porch with a railing. the house was a light blue. the color that fit the dream house of any girl.

i walked slowly towards the house with my earpiece in place i could hear Eric's breathing slowly quicken. "you need to stop that. your making me nervous."

"sorry i'm just nervous about you going in there with out me."

" you can't encase Taylor or that agent is in here."

"what makes you think they would be in there."

"because there is a different car in the driveway and it isn't my mother's or micheal's."

"they might have gotten a new vehicle."

"true." i said before i rang the doorbell

"be careful." was the last thing he said because someone opened the door. the person forze in place and looked at me as though i was a ghost.

"hi mom."i said

"oh my. my baby has come home." then the tears came as she embraced me in a hug. i hugged her back even though it was too painful for me to do. it brought back to many bad memories. Memories of when she would go to work and leave me with Micheal.

"yes i have." i tried saying it like i ment it but the more i was here, the more i wanted to turn around and leave once again. "try to sound a little more convincing." eric whispered in my ear. "i missed you mom." i said warminly to reply to Eric's statement.

"do you have any more bags. you are staying here right? oh i missed you. don't ever leave again." little did she know that i was only here to find person and one person only, Micheal. As if on cue he walked down the staris to see why my mother was crying.

"dear who are you hugging?" he asked as we walked up. My mother pulled away and once he saw me his eyes lit up with hunger. a kind of hunger that no step daughter should ever see from their step dad's eyes. a hunger that wuld make a tough ass assassin like me or Eric want to run and hide. A kind of hunger that ment that i was going to pay for leaving. a kind of hunger that said that he has been waiting for this moment for a very long time.


	16. Midnight Screams

"Alex" he drawled my name out as if it tasted like honey on his lips. i could see the wheels turn round and round in his head. "what ever you do, do not kill or hurt him. you could ruin the mission." Eric said. leave it up to my boss to give me adivce on something i really don't want to do.

"yes," i replied

"your back."

"thats what it looks like to me."

"don't be a smart ass young lady." he told me in a stern voice.

"i wasn't, i was mainly stating facts." i told him while looking him in the eyes. "don't push him Alex. we want you to get evidence that it is him doing the killings and not someone else." _'then we kill him._' i thought "no we take him alive unless he won't cooperate with us then he will die." _'i thought you couldn't read my thoughts?'_ "well i can right this moment." _'good cuz im going to need you help me talk myself out of a lot of things.' "_ha ha that's what i'm here for."

"you were being..."

"stop it!" my mother yelled "she just got back. can't we be decent talk with each other?" she asked looking at us both

_very unlikely._ "i can" _not_

"yes dear."

"alright then."

"come on alex lets sit and talk about what you have done for the past couple of years."

"alright." _don't panic. you can do this. oh who am i kidding i can barely resist the urge to kill micheal right now. _"don't blow the cover alex." _your always the voice of reason. you know that right. _"haha i knew it." _what should i tell them, oh voice of reason. _"ha ha very funny. tell them that you have been working and supporting yourself."

"so Alex," my mother began as we went into the living room.

_nothings changed. everything is just like i remeber it. the soft brown suede couches, the dark brown book shelves with a matching coffee table. a rug with different colors of brown in it. the different browns were different sizes of squares. the curtains hung loosely around the window. pictures lining the shelves and walls of the room. showing smileing happy people. people who i use to love, people who use to make me happy. people who use to care. "_they still care." _how do you know_"becuase i can tell by the way your mother has been talking to you. the way she looked when she saw you. how happy it made her feel that you were finally home." _what if she finds out_ "about?" _me being an assassin. "_i don't know but she will deal with it her way and her way only." _what if she asks me to stay? "_that is your choice. only you can make the descision on what to do." _your a lot of help. _he laughed but didn't say anything else.

"what have you been up to?" she asked as we seated our selves in the furniture. my mother and micheal in the love seat. me in the chair.

"just working and just supporting myself." i answered

"where have you been working."

_uh oh. did see that coming. _i didn't let the surprise so in my face before i answered "just here and there."

"did you finish high school?"

"yes. i finished it on-line."

"how did that go for you?" i could hear the pain in her voice as she thought about the memories she could have had with me.

"pretty good."

"are you going to collage?"

"yes. also on-line classes."

"why don't you go to a collage?"

"becuase i prefer the on-line ones. and it makes it easier with work and everything."

"are you majoring in medical? like you wanted to." i completely forgot about how i wanted to be a doctor and help people. but instead i became an assassin, im still helping people. sort of. " i didn't know you wanted to be a doctor." eric said. _i forgot _

_"_no."

_"_really!" i saw the shock spread across her face. _how much do i tell them? _"just tell them that you went into law enforcement." _alright sounds good. _"so since you are doing medical, what are you majoring in?"

"law enforcement." micheal chuckled once i said that "whats so funny?"

"you in law enforcement. you couldn't kill a bug if you wanted to."

i was getting mad and he definately didn't know what i was capable of now. "be nice it's her choice." i could hear the doubt.

"alright."

"so Alex are you hungry?"

"sure."

"then ill make some food. dear are you staying tonght?"

"no i have to go do some stuff."

"alright be careful."

"always am dear." with that my mother left into the kitchen to cook who knows what. which left me and micheal here all alone. "just me and you. ive been looking for you for awhile now. every night i would go and look and come up empty handed. then here you are just show up on our door step. working for the police. are you here for some reason?"

"just came here to see my mother again." _and kill you_

"sure. i think you missed our little 'visits', i know i sure did." then i saw it again. the hunger that lit his eyes. the same look i witnessed almost every night before i went to bed.

"nope i didn't but i realized that with leaving, i was leaving my mother with a pig."

he got pissed and angry but before he could do anything my mother spoke up "Alex will come here and help with dinner?"

"sure thing mom. have fun doing what ever it is your going to do tonight."

"i will." he said then left. he didn't slam the door like i thought he would. he's to smart for that. he knows that if he did my mother would suspect something. _Eric will you follow him?_ "it's not my first time on the job, _amoire mio." you still haven't told me what that means. "_look it up."

* * *

i was just sitting in a nice black GMC sierra with tinted windows. so there was no way anybody was going to figure out who i was.

_Eric will you follow him?_ came Alex's voice "it's not my first time on the job, _amoire mio._" she hated it when i spke italian. _you still haven't tald me what that means. _"look it up." then i cut communications because i saw Micheal pull out of the garage in his red 2010 Ferrari 599. he must have a nice job to afford that kind of car. he drove straight out down the street in the direction i was faceing i waited for him to stop at the stop sign and turn before i followed him. he turned right.

after of following Micheal for about an hour he finally stoped at a night club call '_midnight scream'_ who names a club that?i mean seriously. is the owner insane or something. i parked my car and headed to head of the line to get into the club. the bouncer stopped me

"name?" i decided now was a good time to try out one of my new nifty powers i got during the end of my last mission.

i forced my way into his mind and made him think that he wrote my name down. "Eric."

"ok, go right in."

"thank you." once inside. i realized why it was called _midnight scream, _it was a dance club. or at least that's what they wanted you to think. there were stages with poles and cages hanging from the ceiling. Girls were caged up. people thought that they were there on their own free will but i realized that they were being kept against their will. i saw a hidden door towards the back. once i focused on it i saw micheal go through the door.i went strait there. once i got to the door. i waited for a little while. once i entered i realized what this club really was, it was a place that hosted the black market for prostitutes.


	17. Bringing back bad memories

i was helping my mother when Eric started talking to me "**we have a problem**."

_what is it_

_"_**Micheal is involved with some illegal shit**."

wow its very rare when i hear my boss swear so it must be real bad. _what kind of illegal shit?_

"**ill have to tell you face to face**."

_ok when_

"**tonight when they go to bed. let me know when you leave then I'll tell you where**"

_alright._

_"_honey are you alright?"

"yeah why?"

"because you zoned out."

"oh sorry mom. i was just thinking."

"what about honey?" i forgot how invasive my mother can be.

"i was just thinking of the future."

"oh what have you come up with?"

"nothing much. when i have more ill let you know." we didn't say much while we finished up cooking. when we started setting the table, the door bell rang. "ill get it mom."

"thank you honey."

i walked towards the door to find out who could be coming by this late. i opened the door to find an officer "how may i help you?"

"Alex?" he said my name like he new me or something. like he's been searching for me. he could be the officer that was on the case to find me. what he don't know is that my actual boss, Sir, pulled some strings to lead him in the wrong direction every time he came close.

"yes who are you?"

"My name is agent Dallas."

"okay come on in." damn he has to show up now. great I'm in trouble. _Eric,_

**yes amoire mio.**

_you need to stop calling me that since i have no idea what it means. _

**I'll try to remember that**

_you do that. we have a problem_

_**what kind of problem**_

_Agent Dallas is here._

**who's that?**

_That agent that has been trying to find me for two years._

**aw, that is a problem**

_what do i do?_

**play it cool**

_easier said then done. _

"what can i help you with, detective?" i asked him politely

"well your mother called me saying that you were here and i just wanted to see if she was telling the truth this time."

"what do you mean by this time?"

"she always kept calling me and saying that you had come home, but you never had. she had been imagining you being here."

"oh." i caused my mother so much pain. i never thought about that.

"do you mind if i ask you some questions?"

"depends on the questions."

"truthful. where exactly were you staying?"

"you don't need to know that."

"alright. what were you doing for a living?"

"you don't need to know that either."

"ok, why did you leave?"

"don't you already know?"

"i have an idea but i want to know if its true because if it is we can take him down." no, that would scare him off. i have to lie

"id rather not talk about this with you."

"ok..."

"honey who was at the door?"

"agent Dallas."

"oh really." she said while she came to join us at the front door. "well don't just stand there. come in." she led us to the living room and motioned for us to sit on the couches. Dallas took the love seat while my mother took the couch and i took the chair.

"why didn't you sit with your mother?"

"because i didn't want to."

"alright."

"why are you here Dallas?" my mother asked him

"i wanted to see Alex."

"why she isn't your daughter."

"true but i have been trying to find her for two years. and I'm a little curious as to how i never found her."

"so am i."my mother commented. they both turned towards me.

"i hid very good."

"i believe it." my mother said "but why?"

"that's an excellent question." Dallas commented

_i bet you think so. i wonder if i..._

_**don't finish that thought  
**_

_why not?_

_**because you have better things to do**_

_True but i can't answer them_

_**you have to give them some sort of answer. **_

_like?_

_**i don 't know it will have to sound believable though.**_

_your a lot of help. _

"Alex are you going to answer us?" my mother asked me in a very stern voice. she gave me this look that i haven't seen in years and man did i not miss it.

"i was planning on it."

"so...your answer." Dallas prompted me

"i wanted to feel independent." _that's believable right? i mean i always did once Micheal started his little 'visits'. when i let him take advantage of me. letting him touch me in ways that no girl should ever be touched without actually wanting it. i always wanted my independence when he ripped me of my virginity. i can still remember a time when he decided once wasn't enough for him.  
_

_flashback_

_i was sitting in my room minding my own business, when i heard a knock on the door. knock knock_

_ it could only be one person. the same person who's been sneaking in here every night my mother decides to leave. i decided awhile ago to go on the pill because there was no way in hell that i wanted his child. "who is it?" i croaked._

_"its me, my darling." he tried saying sweetly but it came out rough and raspy like it always did right before he wants some. _

_"wh-what do you want?" i asked trying to sound brave but failing miserably._

_"i want many things right this moment. but the one i want mostly is to be inside of you."_

_he is such a perv. "no."_

_ "oh i will get what i want i always do." he said with a wicked smile then headed towards me.i stood up as fast as i could to try and dodge him but it didn't work out for me. in fact it helped him more. i ended up on the floor with him pinning me to the ground._

_"please don't." i begged while trying to squirm my way out of his embrace. _

_"haven't you realized that begging doesn't get you anywhere." he said then grabbed at my hands, that where wailing at his chest, and pinned them in one hand. while the other reached into his back pocket to grab his pocket knife. now i was scared. he was definitely going to kill me. i began to squirm more. "Alex dear hold still or else your going to get cut." what was he planning on doing with that knife? i sat there watching as he cut open my shirt then put the knife back where he got it. then he took his free hand to remove the fabric off my skin. so my shirt was wide open off my shoulders while he could see me in my bra. since he was straddling me i could feel him get rock hard instantly. then he propped himself up on his knees so i could finally wiggle more, but once i tried to move he hit me in the ribs and instantly all of the air left my lungs.i was gasping for air while he undid my pants then slowly slid the sipper down. then with his free hand he slid my pants off my hips. i couldn't let his do this again to me._

_"let me go!" i screamed_

_he hit again but this time across the face so hard that i saw black dots in my vision. "I'm getting what i want and you can't do anything about it." i whimpered as he slid his hand over every inch of me. he then undid my bra. he settled himself so he was laying on top of me but had supported himself with his free arm. then he slid his pants off. then he took off his boxers. there we were naked with each other. "god this is going to be good." i whimpered again as he shoved his dick into me so hard and fast that it hurt. i was sobbing by the time he was finally done pleasing himself. _

_he was staring at with this heated look in his eyes. "that was so good i think i want more."_

_"no." i whimpered as he shoved himself in me again for a second time that night. it was painful and awful. my back hurt from having rug burn. i had bites and bruises covering my body because of him. he ended up leaving me on my floor naked so i could sob my eyes out. what have i let myself do. I'm his own little slut. _

_end of flashback_

_**Alex stop it! he can't and wont' do that ever again. **Eric reassured me_

_how do you know_

**because i'll kill him if he does.** he growled into my ear piece

**"**Alex are you alright?" my asked me worriedly

"yes why?" i whispered

"because you got quite and started tuning us out."

"i need to go for a walk."

"ill come with you."

"no!" i shouted" i mean no thank you. i need to clear my head. if that's alright?"

"of course dear. don't be to long because you'll miss dinner."

"alright mom."

with that i walked out of the house that is filled with so many horrible memories. _Eric where do you want to meet up at?_

_**I'm around the corner. to your left**_

i need him. more then ever. he's the only person that's ever been able to help with my past memories but this is the first time that he has actually seen them. will he treat me differently because i can't have that. i can't have the one man that i love to treat me like that. some time in the future ill let him know how i feel about him. i just need to figure out when. _**  
**_


	18. the meaning of amoire mio

while i was heading towards Eric my mind kept wondering off on its own. bringing up memories that i have mentally put in box for so long. i guess remembering one just causes a chain reaction.

_As i sat at my desk, i wondered if my mom knows what he does to me every time she leaves? if she did would she still let it happen or would she stop it? does she still love me? would she love me if she knew that i wasn't a virgin anymore? _

_knock, knock,_

_those soft rasps on my door are what haunt my dreams every night. the one thing that lets me know that a sick monster wants to use me as his little at home slut. _

_"what no 'who is it?' or 'come in?'" he asked as he walked in and sat on my bed_

_"whats the point? you'll come in anyways. and i know its you. no one else is here." i said with no emotion in my voice. it had been a little over a year of the same rue-teen. Every night and sometimes day, after my mother left for her stupid job. i never mentioned to her that he rapes me while she is gone. i don't want to break her heart. _

_"smart thinking." he replied. i could tell that he was looking at me. trying to figure out the best way to take off my clothes. i could tell that he didn't like that i was wearing an over sized sweater and sweat pants. he likes it when i wear things that cling to my skin and show off my curves. truth be told i like wearing those things but not around him. if i could help it i wore the most ugliest thing i could think of. _

_"did you need something important or are you here because you want sex?" i was surprised that my voice was so even and calm. why was i so calm. probably because i new the answer already. _

_"i want your body." he growled. then came towards me. even though i knew that resisting was pointless and id end up getting hurt. i resisted, i always had and i probably always will. _

_"want in one hand, shit in the other see which one fills faster." it's a saying my mother always tells me when i tell her i want something. my response is usually a groan or an eye roll. _

_"my wants right this moment are far to high right this moment me to give a shit what sarcastic comments you have to say." he was behind me. i could feel his presence. the smell of old spice and freshly cut wood. nobody smelt like him. i always new he was around by the scent that would surround me in a room. he placed a hand on my shoulder and my body tensed up like i new he was going to attack me. his hand started to go towards my neck. it lingered there for awhile then it went down my spine until his hand reached the chair and he had to shove me forward to to continue his exploration of my back. "stand up." his voice was hoarse with need and want_

_"or what? you'll hit me" he didn't say anything just laughed. and grabbed me from under my arms and threw me on top of my desk. i instantly started kicking, throwing punches and yelling. he laughed louder and louder every-time a yell escaped my lips. _

**"**Alex! snap out of it. its just a flashback. he wont hurt you anymore. " Eric said. i realized that we were in the back of a vehicle. he had me sitting on his lap. my head was in the nape of neck with his arms around me holding me protectively. my arms where pressed against his lower abdomen. i moved my hands slightly and his arms tightened around me "don't move your hands." it sounded more as plea then a demand

"why?" my voice cracked. as my mind raced with the answer. did he not want me to touch him? especially after what he has seen from my flashbacks. what all has he seen?

"because your hands are inching their way towards my penis and it would make it real hard to concentrate on comforting you when i want you." was i dreaming or having a hallucination. he must be kidding. i was staring at him trying to figure out wither or not he was being serious. "don't look at me like that.'

'like what?"

"like your trying to figure out wither I'm lying or not. i was being honest. i have wanted you for awhile but never said anything. because i know if someone found out that i like you more then a partner or friend then we would be assigned to new people."

''so what does _amoire mio mean_?" his laugh shook his whole body. his laughter was like a melody. he rarely laughed like this that all i wanted to do was hold onto this memory forever.

''i just get done telling you that i 'like' you and the first thing you say is 'what does amoire mio mean?' you've always been able to surprise me."

"that's good. now what does it mean." even though i was feeling better i didn't want him to let me go. i wanted to stay in his arms forever. i felt protected like nobody or nothing could hurt me.

he chuckled slightly "it means my love."

"really?'' i was shocked all this time he was telling me that.

''yes.'' his voice sounded husky with a need that i wasn't use to. i moved my hands again "Alex,"

"what''

"we need to talk.''

"about?"

"this"

''what is this?"

'i don't know yet that's what we need to talk about."

''but i don't want to talk.''

his face dropped like i rejected him for what he was saying. "oh okay.'' he started pushing me away but i latched onto his shirt

''what are you doing?"

he looked puzzled "i thought..''

"well you thought wrong.'' with that i kissed him "when you think it's dangerous.'' he chuckled and whispered "yes it is." then he captured my lips with his once again. he was sweet but rough. he tasted like spearmint. he bit my lower lip wanting me to open up my mouth. i slightly opened it welcoming him, he immediately slid his tongue into my mouth. our tongues battle with one another. the kiss last forever. i never wanted it to end but sadly it did. when he pulled away we were both breathing heavily. he leaned his head against mine so our foreheads were touching. i closed my eyes in content with what just happened. i heard him groan and i immediately opened my eyes to see why he did so and i instantly saw bright blue orbs. ''whats wrong?"

"nothing?" he replied huskily. usually whenever Ive been around a guy and his voice was husky, he wanted sex

''your lying." i told him while changing my position so that i was straddling him. i pushed him slightly up against the back of the seat. "are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" i whispered into his ear while i ran my hands down his chest and stopped at the top of his pants.

he moaned loud enough to make me understand completely what he wanted. "okay your right i lied. i want you." he looked at me, we held eye contact. his blue eyes where heavy with lust 'i want you so bad it hurts right this moment.' i didn't say anything. i just started unbuttoning his pants. his hands flew to mine stopping the in their tracts.

'what?" i asked i was confused didn't he want this. i know i wanted it.

'you don't have to. just because i want it doesn't mean we need to do anything.' he said

'who said i didn't want it?" his eyes darkened even more and he removed his hands just to place them at the hem of my shirt and slowly slid it upwards. he was careful and took his time sliding my shirt off. luckily i was wearing my sexy underwear and bra from Victoria Secret. when the shirt was finally off. he scanned my chest. he was obviously staring at my boobs. i could tell that he wanted the bra off. so i removed my hands and i saw panic in his eyes until he saw that i was going for my bra. i reached behind me and unhooked it. i let the straps slide gently down my shoulders. i watched as his eyes got even darker with lust.

"Alex," his voice was hoarse.

"yes?" i said then leaned in to start nibbling on his neck " i want your shirt off Eric."

"we don't have to go to far." he said as a slight moan escaped from his lips

"okay," i said softly then repeated "i want your shirt off." he didn't say anything after that. he just lifter his shirt off and for brief moment i forgot about his six pack. "now your pants."

he smiled at me and said "you get to do that. and not with you hands."

i looked at him shocked and was about to ask him with what when i realized what he wanted me to do. i smiled back at him "i can't guarantee that i wont want to do other things with my mouth while I'm down there."

"i'm not expecting you to."

* * *

i don't really know how long we spent in the back of the car just doing things with each other but i do know that i didn't want it to end. we sat back there in each others arms for a little while. when Eric spoke up "i don't want you to go back."

"i have to."

"no you don't. we can call Sir up and tell him we want out." he said to me. he was laying on his back and i was laying on top of him. luckily the truck had tinted windows.

"we can't bail out." no matter how much i want to.

"i hate seeing you in pain because of memories."

"i hate it too but i need to face them sometime."

"true." he started tracing small circles on the small of my back.

"I've come up with a solution to you having to be there with me instead of here. well if you want to that is."

"i would rather be there with you. that way i can watch over you and be near you." with those words he held me tightly to his chest."what is your plan?"

"i could tell my mom and Michael that you are my boyfriend." i held my breath waiting for the answer...


	19. Meeting mom

Alex had been gone for awhile. i wonder where she is. Agent Dallas still hadn't left. He wanted to be here when she returned. We were bother worried about her.

"Do you know how much longer she will be?" he asked me. he looked at his watch.

"no i don't." i commented back to him. The phone rang just then. "Let me answer that." i got up and headed towards the phone. "hello,"

"hey mom, its Alex."

"oh hey Alex. I was just wondering when you were going to be here."

"um in a few."

"okay. what's taking you so long?"

"i ran into a friend."

"oh that's sweet sweetheart. Invite your friend over for dinner. Agent Dallas was just leaving." i looked over at him letting him know that i meant it. He nodded his head and got up and left.

"okay mom. we will be there. bye." with that she hung up. not letting me say good bye or even a 'i love you.'

* * *

i held my breath waiting for his answer. it seemed like a lifetime until he finally answer "why pretend?" i was shocked. my mouth hung open and my eyes went wide. that wasn't really the answer i was looking for but hey it was way better. He chuckled "you should shut your mouth before a bug fly's in."

"you'd let a bug fly into my mouth? how rude and i thought you cared about me more not to let that happen." i said with a slight pout.

his eyes darkened once again. "i probably wouldn't but i would let you put something else in your mouth."

I looked at him "how did our conversation go from me asking you to pretend to be my boyfriend to me putting your dick in my mouth?"

"who said I was thinking of my dick when i said that?" he whispered in my ear

"it was the look on your face."

"Ah so you can read my facial expressions?"

"sometimes."

"what am i thinking about right now?"

"me putting your dick in my mouth."

He chuckled "you caught me." With that he kissed my neck.

i moaned lightly. "you still haven't answered me."

"on..." He placed another kiss on my neck.

"what you think about my idea."

"oh that's right." he said, then placed a kiss on my collar bone.

"So what do you think?" I said while closing my eyes in contentment.

"i don't want to pretend." He mumbled against my neck.

"then what do you want to do?" I let a moan slip past my lips.

"well i would prefer to stay here or go get a hotel room, so i can make you moan more but i don't think you'll let me talk you into the hotel room. I don't want to pretend because I would prefer if you were actually my girlfriend instead of just my pretend one."

"so come back with me to my mother's. I can come up with some story as to why you are here now instead of earlier."

"would she mind?"

"As long as I'm there, I don't think she will."

"alright. I just have one question."

"and what is that?" I asked as I turned to look him dead in the eye.

"will you be my girlfriend?"

my breath hitched. "Yes," I barely got out but that was enough for him.

"good." He said with a smile. Then he went back to kissing and biting my neck and collar bone.

"We need to get dressed and I need to call my mother." I said while he continued to nibble. He was really good at that. Eric must have had a lot girlfriends in his past but I don't really want to think about that.

"i agree." he mumbled. i let my eyes close as i let him nibble away "but the problem is, i don't want to."

"Me either but we need to."

"why do you always have to be the reasonable one?" he asked me

"becuase if i'm not then who will be?"

"good point. fine i'll be good and get dressed." i laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"good. then i'll call my mother and get dressed too."

"sounds good to me."

i dialed her number. ring ring ring.

"hello,"

"hey mom, its Alex."

"oh hey Alex. I was just wondering when you were going to be here."

"um in a few."

"okay. what's taking you so long?"

"i ran into a friend."

"oh that's sweet sweetheart. Invite your friend over for dinner. Agent Dallas was just leaving." after she said that i heard foot steps and then a door close. that must have been agent Dallas leaving.

"okay mom. we will be there. bye." with that i hung up. once i hung up, i realized that i didn't let her say good bye. huh oh well she will forgive me. "she invoted you over for dinner."

he gave me a sly smile "i heard."

"oh aren't you just a no it all." i said in a sarcastic voice.

"oh most definitely." he whispered then kissed me. I forgot that i was still naked until his hands started roaming. i shivered in delight.

"I-I-I need to finish getting d-d-dressed." i stuttered

"that's no fun."

"maybe but i don't want my mother seeing me naked."

"good point." he sat there for a moment then finally let me finish. "you finish and i'll start driving."

"ok sounds good to me."

for the entire car ride Eric would constantly look at me. he gaze just sliding all over my body. when we pulled up to the drive way, he placed a hand on my thigh. "if he tries anything while i'm here. i wont hesitate to kill him."

i don't know why or how but him saying that was damn sexy. "i know you wouldn't."

"okay good. i'm glad that you know that. Now let's go inside."

Eric came all the over to my side of the car to open the door. i thought that was so sweet. While we were walking he took my hand in his. every step moving us closer and closer to the house of my past but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. We got to the door and i froze for a brief moment before opening it. Eric didn't say anything. it was like he understood why I did it. The house smelt delicious. The aromas of dinner surrounding us everytime we took a step towards the kitchen. My mother was standing in front of the stove stiring who knows what.

"Mom I'm home." I never thought that I would say that for awhile but here I am.

She jumped slightly. "Oh my, honey you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Ah this must be your friend that you met up wit."

"actually mom. This is my boyfriend Eric."

Her eyes went wide for a second then stuck out her hand. "it is very nice to meet you, Eric."

He took her hand in his and bent down and kissed it "it's a pleasure to meet you as well." God he has her wraped around his finger now.

"oh wow." her eyes went wide with embarassment. "i hope you two are hungry."

"starving."i replied.

"Thats good. The food is already in the dining room. Alex why don't you show Eric where the dining room is."

"ok mom will do." with that she walked back to the stove. i just looked at Eric and raised my eyebrows. he jsut replied me with a smile. "Smart ass." i whispered while i passed by him.

"i would never dream of it."

"sure you wouldn't. are you going to follow?" i asked him when i was down the hall.

"oh most definitely."

"you make it sound like your going to get something out of it."

"Oh I'm hoping that i will."

"you might want to keep hoping." we had reached the dining room by now. my mother had gotten out the good dishes. the food was set nicely in the middle of the table.

"wow your mom does nothing half ass does she."

"nope never. My mother once decorated the whole house with a different theme in each room. She did that just for a sleepover I was having with some friends from school."

he laughed lightly. "that doesn't really surprise me." he started walking around the room, looking at all of the pictures on the walls. I forgot that my mother had put pictures of me in this room. HE stopped in front of a picture of me and Taylor. "you look so happy." he didn't look at me, just kept looking at that picture.

"that was before everything happened. We were at a picnic for her family. It was her brother who took that picture."

"it's a very good picture of you." he stated. My mother came in a couple of minutes later

"Ah are you enjoying looking at the pictures Eric?"

"i sure am ma'am"

"I'm glad. well let's eat. I'm sure you two are starving."

"most definitely mom." I said as i took a seat around the table. Eric sat to my left and my mother sat across from me. We had just started eating when we heard the door open.

"HONEY WHERE ARE YOU!" Michael boomed.

"In the dining room, dear." she replied sweetly. You could hear him march his way through the hall way. Every step he took echoed off the walls and sent chills down my spine. It reminding me when he would be drunk. he would yell through out the house looking for me. I would stay in one room hoping and praying that he wouldn't find me but he always did. When he would find me he'd tell me that there was no point in hiding. He would always find me. Well with me being with FAA he hadn't found me. Instead i made his job easy, this time i went to him.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THERE!" He yelled as he got closer and closer to the dining room. Every step that i heard him take, would be every step him closer to me. After spending time putting space between us, I was the one to close the space all over again.

"To eat dinner, dear. why don't you stop yelling and join us."

"WHY SHOULD I STOP YELLING!"

"Because we have a guest."

"WHOSE THE GUEST!" He yelled then stood in the door way. He leaned casually in the door way.

"His name is Eric and it is very rude to yell around the house when we have a guest." My mother stated "he is also Alex's boyfriend."

"boyfriend huh?" he said while glaring at both me and Eric. I could see the anger boiling in him. I decided to look away and finish eating. " So you run away and come back with a boyfriend. Isn't that just so romantic. Honey when do you work again?"

"In two days. why honey?"

"just curious."

(_italics Eric, _**Bold Alex)**

**We need to get our evidence now becuase when my mother is gone will be the time to strike **

_I want to strike now becuase of the way he looked at you. _

**Well just have wait two days and you can attack all you want**


	20. Lieing

previous

(_italics Eric, _**Bold Alex)**

**We need to get our evidence now becuase when my mother is gone will be the time to strike **

_I want to strike now becuase of the way he looked at you. _

**We'll just have wait two days and you can attack all you want**

* * *

**"** Since you leave so soon and since Alex has come home, maybe we should through a welcome back. How about on your last day here." He suggested.

My mother's eyes lit up like a little kid on christmas. "We should. oh my this will be so great. Alex do you want to help me plan it?" i could tell that she would like my help but she would have more fun doing this on her own. Besides the more time that i can spen working on this case the sooner i get to leave.

"I'd love to mom but i thought i'd show Eric around town tomorrow." I told her. Her eyes dimmmed a little but she nooded her head anyway. I hated lieing to her but i had. it's not like it was a huge lie it was just a slight lie. I wasn't going to show Eric around town to show him the town but so we could go look at places that we have heard Michael has been seen. I looked at Eric to see if he got where I was going with this. All he did when i looked at him was nod his head just slightly so only i could tell. "I'm sure that you will do a fine job by yourself but if you'd like i could help you tomorrow morning before we leave."

Her eyes lit up again "Really! i would love to have your help even if its just a little bit. Would you like to help we start tonight?" I plastered on my fake smile and looked her square in the eye

"I would love to." **It's going to be a long night. **

___You got yourself into it._

**How!**

_By agreeing. You could have said that you were tired and we could have gone to your bedroom and pretend to sleep._

**What do you mean by pretend to sleep. Huh Mr. Eric?**

_We could do other 'things' instead, ma'am. _

**Is that all you can think about? Why am I ma'am**

_Because i said so. I have since the car. I use to have to imagine what you look naked but I don't have to imagine anymore. _he looked over at me and winked. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Alex do you want to start now? that way we could get more done. Oh I have so many ideas. come on let's get started." She came over to me and pulled me out of my chair right when I was placing my fork in my mouth. She dragged me out of the room._ Have fun. _Eric just sat there and waved. Michael was left in the room with him. That didn't make me feel good. Eric could control his anger but I don't know if he could right now.

* * *

_Have fun. _I looked at Alex being drug away by her mother and all I did was wave. It didn't occur that it would be just me and Michael left in the room. I've got to be on good behavor for Alex. This is her battle not mine but so help me God if he touches her in anyway while we are here I will kill him.

"How long have you and Alex been dating?" He looked at me like he was a king and i should just cowar down to him.

"Why do you want to know?" I aske him. I decided that i would start clearing up the table. I looked at Alex's plate and realized that she didn't eat much. We will have to sneak out later and get somthing to eat.

"Because i am the man of this house, that's why."

"Why didn't you say because Alex is your daughter?"

"She's that to."

he was avoiding my question. I continued to stack the plates in my hand "just couple of weeks."

"What do you see in her?" He looked down as if the question was more for him then for me.

"She's a beautiful, intelligent, caring, strong woman." I told him. I could list of more like sexy, mouth watering...others but i figured he didn't need me to tell him that.

"that she is" he muttered under his breath. He didn't know that I heard him and his simple words ignited my anger. Then he looked up at me with anger fresh in his eyes. "You have no right to date her. She isn't yours." He was seriously pissed but if we were going to have a pissing contet I would win.

"You are right she doesn't belong to me." He smiled slightly and was opening his mouth to say something else when i contiued "she belongs to herself and noone else." with that i took the plates I was holding and headed to kitchen

he was right on my heels when he spoke " You bastard! she belongs to me not you or herself. To me, you hear me!"

"I do hear you but I'm not leaving her until she doesn't want to be with me anymore." Right then Alex and her mom walked in.

"What are you two up to?" Alex's mom asked us. Alex's face was calm like she didn't know anything, just like i taught her, but her eyes where telling stories. Just from her eyes I knew she had a good idea of what was going on here.

"Just male bonding." Michael said. "I'm tired. I"m going to bed." With that he left.

"Oh dear you didn' thave to clear the plates from the table."

"It's okay. I don't mind." I told her with a slight smile.

"Well then thank you. You two are probably tired. Why don't you two go and get some sleep."

"Thanks mom." Alex said then motioned for me to follow her. "Ill see you in the morning."

"Good night." I told her and followed Alex.

"Night." Alex led me through another hall way and up some set of stairs. The walls were lined with pictures and small saying. Every picture I saw of Alex my breath catched. She looked so happy. What had this monster done to her? He took her joy in life from her. Made her think that all men are pigs like him. He made her think that she didn't deserve anybody better then him. I just hope I don't ruin this between us. She means to much to mean to hurt her like this monster did.

"You coming?" Alex asked me while I staring at another picture of her in sun dress in a back yard. She is so happy. I looked at her and that's when i realized that I will do anything to see her that happy again. I'll make sure this bastard pays for what he did and that Alex will be happy with or without me.

* * *

I didn't feel Eric on my heels anymore. I turned around there he was looking at pictures of me that hung nicely on the wall. He looked deep in thought about something. Almost as if he was promising himself somthing. "You coming?"

He turned his head and I could see him come to an agreement with somthing. "Yeah I am." He started coming towards me and I just stayed where I was. Eric reached me and jsut stood infront of me witha pained expression on his face.

"what's wrong?" I asked him as i reached up and placed the palm of my hand on his cheek.

He laid his hand on mine "nothing is worng." then he turned his head and kissed my palm.

"Your lieing to me."

"How do you know?"

he didn't deny it. Which means he most likely is. "Because you always get the same look in your eyes when you lie. Most people don't notice it but I do. I've spent enough time with you to know when you are or are not."

A slight smile crept on his face."Is it a bad thing that we've spent so much time together?"

This time i was the one to smile "Nope! It's a wonderful thing."


	21. In the mind of Micheal

She seems so happy with him. He is a nice guy. He's handsome, a complete gentleman and makes my daughter smile. I haven't seen her smile in so long. She has always needed a good man in her life. Just like Michael, he is a good man. Most people don't think he is a good man but he is to me and that's all that counts. Everyone tells me he goes to clubs at night or is seen making out with younger girls but i don't believe them. It just doesn't make sense. How would he be out at a club when he is here with me at night? i lay down next to him every night. I even stay slightly awake for a couple of hours before i fall deep asleep, to see if they are telling the truth. So far everyone has lied to me.

* * *

THAT BITCH! I can't believe she found a man! She will be mine. If i have to kill the bastard, then i will. No matter what i have to do, i will do it to make her mine. I have lain in bed pretending to be asleep for about an hour now and my wife just barely went to bed. I'll be laying here thinking of was to kill the man that is currently laying in bed with Alex. My Alex. What had he not gotten from that? she is mine! no one else's. What's this bullshit about her belonging to herself. She has belonged to me ever since i took her virginity, the first night we made love. My body aches from just thinking about her, about those our nights, her naked body, her fighting against me. I always told her i didn't like it when she fought but it jus turned me on more.

I looked over at Tammy, she was silently asleep. Her breathing making her chest rise and fall peacfully. If only she knew that i dreamt about her daughter. My dreams were always the same. Me and her in bed, her fighting me, me hitting her, then all of sudden she isn't there anymore and its all of the women i killed that look exactly like her. i woke up every morning with a hard on. A hard on that only Alex could get rid of. I had to take a cold shower every morning hoping and praying that i would once again get to see her, hold her, and make love to her.

I silently got out of bed and put my pants and shirt on. Once i was dressed i snuck out of the room. On my way out i passed Alex's room. I pressed my ear against the door. All i heard was whispering. I couldn't make out what they were saying. THat made me even madder. I decided right then and there that i was going to go the club. I had buisness that i needed to finish and it was going to get finished tonight. I left my house thinking about how Alex and her boyfriend for the time being is laying on a bed that Alex and i have had sex on. Multiople times we have had sex on that bed, floor, desk or standing up. No matter what she says, i know she loved it. She loved the way i felt inside her. i know i loved the way it felt.

My thoughts were nothing but of Alex the entire drive to the club. Once there I pulled around to the side to my spot for the club. The spot i always parked at when i came here. All i had to do was walk up to the bouncer and he let me in. Every time he would too. He knew i was here to see his boss but he didn't know what about. All he knew was that it was important and that if he screwed it up he would probably be killed. Me and his boss always talked about girls that i could buy from him and keep for myself or sell to someone else for more money. I useually bought two girls, one for me and one to sell to a friend. My friend always liked my choice.

When I walked into the club it was still the same. It still didn't appeal to me. Girls in cages just didn't do it for me. Girls squirming underneath me, screaming, and fighting against me deffinitly appealed to me. That's probably why I killed all of those girls I have been with. I would pick ones that looked like Alex hoping that they would give me some pleasure but none. All they did was cry and scream either in pain or for more. niether would fight. That's why with this next girl I asked Hunter to get me a girl that looks like Alex and a fighter. Maybe this girl i won't have to kill. I probably will though, no one is like Alex. I will have her, no matter what.


	22. Monster

he didn't deny it. Which means he most likely is. "Because you always get the same look in your eyes when you lie. Most people don't notice it but I do. I've spent enough time with you to know when you are or are not."

A slight smile crept on his face."Is it a bad thing that we've spent so much time together?"

This time i was the one to smile "Nope! It's a wonderful thing."

"That's exactly what i thought." this time instead of placing a kiss on my palm, he placed it on my mouth. I will never be able to get over the feeling of what kissing Eric is like. Mind blowing is a great word to describe it. Slowly and far to soon we pulled away.

"come on, this way to my room." I led him down the rest of the hallway to my bedroom door. When i reached the door i hesitated but then faced my fears and opened it. Everything was in the exact same place. My bed, dresser, and desk were in the exact same place. My bed was neatly made like my mother was expecting me to come home soon. It was hard stepping into the room where so many horrible things happened and yet with Eric there it didn't seem like anything bad had happened. I was in the middle of my room when i finally realized that Eric wasn't by me. I turned around and he was standing in the door frame staring at me. who knows what is running through his head. It could be a million and one different things but i think it's about what's happen in here.

I slowly walk towards him. He didn't move, he just stood there without moving anything but his eyes. His eyes followed me with every step i took. If i took a step to the right or left his eyes would follow. When i was mearly an inch from him i looked up at him and asked " are you gonna come in?"

"Do you want me in here?" No emotion showed on his face. Just blankness, like how he taught me. No emotion, just emptiness, coldness and sadness. That's what i think every time i see his face like this. Rarely does he smile and joke around and i miss it already.

"Of course i do. why would you think i wouldn't?"

"Just thought i would be polite and see if you wanted me in here."

"your worried because this is where everything happened. Don't lie or say everything but what the actual answer is. It was the past and yes it's hard to be in here without thinking about it but i'm able to stop thinking about it when your in here with me."

"Really? or are you just pushing them back aside instead of dealing with them?"

"It's the truth. I couldn't push them back inside even if i wanted to. They are fresh in my mind. Do you know how long it took me to push them aside?"

"no."

"it took close to a year to forget about them all. A year to forget about the hell i went through and realize that not all guys are like that. Now can we stop talking about this right now?"

"yeah we can."

"okay, why don't you come inside and close and lock the door." I stepped back and went towards my bag. I picked it up and unzipped the bag while Eric shut and locked the door. I pulled out a pair of boxers and a matching tank top. If me and him are sleeping in the same room, I am definitely looking good and matching. Without even hesitating i slipped my pants and shirt off. I could feel Eric's eye's on me. I could feel them roaming and without looking i could tell he was having problem's standing still. I turned my head towards him while i put on my boxers. His eyes were dark with want and control. If someone else looked at him, they would think he wasn't fazed by this but I knew better. I was so tempted to walk over to him but i couldn't. It was like I was frozen in place. I couldn't move, his gaze was making me feel wanted and loved.

"Need help?" His voice was just a little husky like he suspected someone was listening to us. I could tell he didn't want anybody but me to know about us. Being together we could jeopardize everything. We were the best workers in the business. We have always gotten our missions done without questions. We've always gotten the job done, no matter how difficult it was. If we let anyone know about us the agency would lose their best workers.

How to answer...well since we are together and we wont have much time to actually be together might as well go with it. "I'd love the help." He walked slowly toward me. When he got to me, he stopped and turned his head towards the door. " what's wrong?" i whispered.

"someone's by the door."

"Can you tell who?" once I said that, I regreted it. His body tensed like he was going to strike. Just by that movement I could tell that it was Michael. I stepped infront of him and placed one my hands on his chest and the other on his cheek. His eyes went from the door to me. His entire eyes were pitch black. I have never seen them when he was close to his vampire side. This might sound weird but I loved the color. If you looked close you could see hints of red and blue in them. He jerked his head away from me. "Why did you do that?"

"You were staring at my eyes."

"So, and the problem with that is?"

"your not afraid of them?"

"Why would I be? I actually really like them. In the black are hints of red and blue. I like it."

"I've never been told that before."

"what have you been told?"

"That they were hidious and resembled a monster."

"Your not a monster."

"and yet I am." He finally looked at me. His eyes were slowly changing back to their originale color.

"Just becuase you are a vampire doesn't mean you are a monster."

"How doesn't it?"

"Do you kill GOOD people?"

"Not that i know of."

His answer startled me. What did that mean? is he unsure about who we have been killing? "What do you mean?"

"I don't remeber the way i was before the agency found me." he never talked about that. He has his hidden secret just like i do. Maybe we are more a like then i realized. We could both help eachother out with this.

"Why don't you tell me about what you do remember."

He looked at me, then back at the door. He stared at that door for ten minutes before he turned back to me "get dressed and then i will."


	23. Eric's Family

"Not that i know of."

His answer startled me. What did that mean? is he unsure about who we have been killing? "What do you mean?"

"I don't remeber the way i was before the agency found me." he never talked about that. He has his hidden secret just like i do. Maybe we are more a like then i realized. We could both help eachother out with this.

"Why don't you tell me about what you do remember."

He looked at me, then back at the door. He stared at that door for ten minutes before he turned back to me "get dressed and then i will."

* * *

I watched as she finished getting dressed. She was truly a beautiful woman. Everytime I looked at her i would loose my breath. I couldn't help it. It was one of those things that couldn't be helped. When she was done. SHe sat on her bed. She silently folded her legs and delicatly placed a blanket on her lap. Once she was done, she turned her head towards me. "why don't you come and sit next to me."

"I'm gonna change first." i went to my bag and unzipped it. I could feel her eyes on me. Without even looking i knew that she was staring at me just as intently as I was at her. I don't just want her physically but i want her to be mine for forever. As i reached in my bag I realized that I didn't pack any t-shirts. Oh well she will have to deal with me being shirtless. I pulled out my pants and layed them on the bed. While facing her. I slipped off my pants and shirt and watched her face. I knew she was trying real hard to keep her face nuetral but I could see the stuggle in her eyes. Once my pants were on I layed down on the spot next to her. She sat there starring at me for a little while before talking.

"Do you make it your job to tease me?"

I chuckled slightly "No, why do you asked?" she didn't say anything. Instead she motioned her hand towards my body. "what does my body have to do with anything?" I had a smile on my face while asking her this.

"you being shirtless is a tease." she stated.

"how so?" all she did was raise her eyebrows and then lean down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"that's how."

"mmmm I kinda like it." I placed my hand on the side of her head and kissed her again. I rolled her on her back and got ontop of her. then continued to kiss her. She wound her arms around my neck and her hands found my hair. She pulled me closer to her. I pressed tightly against her. I slid one of my hands down her side towards her thigh. I let my hand lay there.

She pulled away "see your a tease and a distraction."

I smiled slighly "I have no idea what you mean."

She laughed then pushed me off of her so i was laying on my back. Then she layed on my chest. "Ok i'm ready to listen." I knew she wouldn't forget. No matter if I tried to distract her and succeeded, she would still remember. I don't see any reason why not to tell her any of it. She's told me her's why not tell her mine.

It was hard to start. I didn't even know where to begin. I didn't know what waht happened first or last or how long each memory lasted. All i knew is that every memory that i had I could remember clearly. "I remember my family." I spoke softly. She didn't move, or speak. Its like she new I needed the time to say everything. "My dad was a six foot man with dark brown that was a little long and untidey. His name was Sir Henry Benford. He had a scruffy beard and had dark brown eyes. Everytime I saw them they reminded me of the dark midnight sky. He had this dark attitude, rarely smiled or laughed. Every once in awhile I thought mabybe he just hated the family but i realized that he loved us and he just didn't like showing emotion." I reminded myself of him. Especially when I'm on the verge of change. How dark my eyes get, the no emotion and yet she is still laying here next to me. How?

"What was your mother like?" She asked into my chest. Her breath tickled my skin as it slid gracefully over it.

"She was the the complete opposite of my dad. My mom was at most four foot eleven. She had bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair always laid neatly on her shoulders and it always looked perfect. Her name was Elizabeth May Benford. She always had a smile on her was always talkative and would always try to make us laugh and smile. When i was younger i would but once i turned 12 I didn't anymore because my father decided that since i was a man now he was gonna teach me the ways of our family. which ment no more smiling and learning the works of a blacksmith. It wasn't pleasant work but it paid the bills and put food on the table."

"Eric when was all of this?"

"What do you mean.?"

"was it the 1500"s 1600's 1700's 1800's or 1900's?"

"i think it was the 1568." I could't see her face but i could tell that shocked her. She sat up and turned and looked at me. She had this 'are you serious look' on her face and it made me smile. The look was hot, I've seen several woman do it before and it has never had that affect on me before, but with her it was simply hot.

"what's with the smile?"she asked while she cocked her haed to the side. Damn that was hot too.

"i just loved the look that's all."

she smiled then leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips then whispered "stop getting distracted and finished."

"your just to damn distractiong." i told her then rolled her on her back and kissed her deeply.

she pulled away for little bit but i didn't like that. right when i was getting clower to gve her a kiss she whispered " i guess your going to have to look past the distraction then huh?"

"how do you suppose i do that?"

"i dont' know use your imagination." then she pushed me over so i was on my back. She sat up on her elbow and started tracing circles on my chest with her finger nails. "Okay i'm ready for you to finish."

"what if i don't like using my imagination?"

"deal with it."

i laughed "alright then. well learning to be a blacksmith was fairly easy for me to catch onto. It was long hours with minimal talking. I geuss that's the reason why i'm like the way i am. Anyways, I remeber coming home one night afer work. It was the middle of January and it had just snowed. I was 17 now. My birthday was a couple days away. We never did much for my birthday. I just got a real nice dinner from my mom, new shirts and pants. Me and my dad rarely worked together so atleast one man was home with mom and sister. I don't really remember what my sister was like, just that she looked a lot like my mother. When i saw our home I knew somthing wasn't right. I couild tell that the fireplace wasn't burning, but i could tell that it hadn't been out for long. Even when we slept my mother kept it running. When i opened the door into the house. i saw blood everywhere. i ran screaming mom, dad, Elizabeth, but no one answered me. i paniced. i completely skipped the living room. I went into the kitchen first. No one was there. Then i finally went into the living room. When i got in there i froze. I could see my mom's body soaked in blood. Blood covered the walls. i ran to her side and flipped her over. I could tell she was dead just by looking at her but i still shook her hoping for life. i got nothing i started crying right then and there. then i noticed another body hidden behind the chair. I got up and went over and saw it was my sister. she was looked the exact same as my mom. SHe had slashes all over her chest, but she had these little holes on the side of her neck. I didn't know who did this but i was sure they were going to pay. I searched the rest of the house for my dad but never found him. My clothes were soaked in blood. I don't remember why but i went outside then i found my dad face down in the snow.

i didn't run to his side like i did with my sister and mom. I just stood there and looked at him. I didn't want to cry over him like i did with my mom and sister. Instead i walked slowly to his body, i could see the blood soaked in the snow. then someone talked to me. 'are you not sad for your father's death?' his voice had old english accent. instead of answering his question i asked him 'did you do this to them?' 'it just depends on what you mean by 'this'?' 'did you kill them?' 'no, i tried giving them more for life. there struggle is what killed them.' 'what do yo mean by more for life?' 'there is so much for life then being human. i mean look at me.' i hadn't realized that i hadn't truly looked at him. I had glanced at him but not looked at him closely. Just by looking at him i could tell he was different 'what are you?' "think about it and you should know.' then he stepped out of the shadow and smiled. i could see his fangs. without even realizing it i stepped back. 'don't be affraid of me.' he told me. 'your a vampire. why us?' 'yes i am. i've been trying to find dpeople to change so they know what its like but havne't found sutiable people until i saw you guys.. nfortunatly the didn't survive the process, but you...you would. you've got the strength in your veins.' i had a decision here. i coud have either ran and tried to exscape him or i could jsut stand still and let him kill me. 'are you waiting for an invite to bite me?' he chuckled and then before i knew he was by me and then his mouth my neck and everything went black."


	24. Andrew and Angela

'are you waiting for an invite to bite me?' he chuckled and then before i knew he was by me and then his mouth my neck and everything went black."

* * *

"do you rember what it was like to be bitten?" I asked him. He doesn't realize how much he really does remember so much about hia past.

"i kinda rememner. I remember the feeling of his mouth next to my mouth was mosit against my bare neck. His breath was warm. I could feel every breath he exheald. When he bit me it was the most painful thing that i have every felt like fire was racing thorugh my veins. every second the fire spread slower and slower. It was like a torture chamber. I would have rather just been killed right then and there if it ment for this point to be over with. Once it reached my heart it was like my life was ending but starting all over again. Then the blackness covered my vision."

"What happend when you woke up?" I asked him. I was really curious about this.

"Waking up was horrible. Every limb in my body ached. It felt like i was hit by a train. I had this hunger that i had never had before. There was food laying next to me. It was a bunch of food. I started eating and eating and before i knew it i had eaten it all. I heard the door open and automatically jumped to my feet. There was no pain in my limbs. Just energy and the anticipation for anything that could happen. If it was someone comming to kill me or if it was just a visitor. i was ready for it.

When that guy walked in, it had surprised me. Out of everyone i wasn't expecting to see him. He must have seen the shock on my face because he chuckled a little and looked around the room. 'I see you ate all the food that was left for you.'

'well if it was left for me i guess that its a good thing then that i ate it.'

'why yes it is, but also it means that you've got the appetite of one of us. It means you are my brother. We are a like. We are unstoppable. We could rule the world.'

In that brief moment of time i realized why he wanted a people like him. He was tired of not being noticed. He was tired of everyone thinking he was myth. He was tired of him being below everyone even though he should be higher. He ad the stregnth, power and skills to kill everyone if he wanted to. But because he needed a little army with him I was picked to be in it. What had i gotten in to? 'why do you want to rule the world? why not just a city or country?'

'because if you ruled the world then you'd be respected more.'

I thought about this for a minute. 'so take over a city then a country. That way you'd get people to start to be affraid of you. That way the people will know you and won't want to disobey you.'

He thought this through for a moment. then looked at me with this glimmer in his eyes. 'before i tell you what i have decided. You need to know something about being a vampire.'

' okay and what is that?'

'You can eat food like you use too but you'll eat a lot more then you use too. or you can choose the life that most of us have.'

'what's that choice.' if almost everyone that's a vampire chose this one that it couldn't be that bad.

'you can drink blood but once you start you can't go back.' I sat there for awhile thinking this through. it just didn't seem right to me. Kill a living breathing human just for their blood when i could have just regular food taht i have been eating my whole life. I knew how to hunt.

'I chose the food. No blood.'

this angered him a little bit but he didn't let it show through his tone of voice. 'alright its your choice not mine. So on to more pressing matters. how we are going to start concuring cities while turning some people on the way.'

'How do you suppose we do this?'

'we are gonna start by taking over mercer. in each small city we will turn one person medium city two people and every large city 3 people. Before we know it our army will be the greatest thing in the world.'

'i've realized something. I do not know your name. do you know mine?'

'Of course i know yours. it is Sir Eric Mathew Benford.' then he stood and as he said his name he bowed his head 'mine name is Sir Andrew James Lucifer.' When he said his last name he had a wicked smile on his face. the first hting that came to mind was interesting. i haven't met anyone with last name. well anyone who hasn't been exicuted. I had seen the tomb stones of some Lucifers but i have never met any.

'are all of yoru family dead?' he just gave me a look and never said anything. He stood up and headed towards the door.

'We kwill start tomorrow. Get some sleep. I will have the servant bring you more food before you go to bed. Then she will have some waiting for you in the morning.'

'alright sounds good to me.' With that he got up and left. Didn't say bye or anything, he just left. With in an hour a young woman. i thought she was atleast 20. i later found out that she was 18. She was wearing a tatered shirt with ripped pants. The shirt was a dark brown color and the pants were a denim looking color. There was this cart that she was carrying and it had enough food to last me for a week.'i don't think ill need this much food.'

she was startled that i even talked to her 'this is how much food all the others eat in one meal. and seeing you picked food and not the blood i brought the right amount needed, other wise you;d be hungry all night. and that's not good.'

'why is that bad and why would they bring me if i chose the blood?'

Her eyes widened a little more 'because you could go on a killing spree from the hunger. I would have brought a young attractive gril or it would have been me that you get to feed from.'

she said this so casually that it shocked me 'so why are you hear?'

She was definitly shocked most of all by this question. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally answered 'becasue Andrew saw me on the streets one day and decided id be a good servant adn i needed the money so i agreed. Little did i know what i had gotten myself into. it took me awhile before i agreed to it.' we didn't talk much after that. She set the cart in my room then left.

I never saw her the next day. Day after day we took over new cities and Andrew turned more and more people but the problem we had with this is that not all of them listened to him. So he started killing them all except the small group who got away. I never told Andrew that i had helped them escape. One day while we standing out on a cliff looking at our or mainly his empire, that servent came by again. She brought mee food and had a young girl with her for Andrew. i never realized but I she was beautiful. Andrew and the girl left to go do their buisness.

the girl started to leave 'wait!' I said as i reached for her arm. 'what's your name?'

She turned around and whispered it 'angela'.

About a year later Andrew had a huge Empire that ran all across the Europian cost. WE both had killed so many people we couldnt' even count. I atleast killed 20 to 50 people each day if not more. Anyone that refused to join us or disobeyd us died. After awhile I stopped killing and just let the others do it. He was going insane with all the power. He had an army of about 50 some odd soldiers and all of them were obiediant. Except me. I still did what i wanted. I still hadn't married nd the surprised Andrew the most. one day he turned to me and said i needed to pick a wife. For days and days i talked with women and i didn't watn any of them to be my wife. hten i saw her again. Angela. We talked more that day and i started to get to know her.

The next day around noon I turned to Andrew and told him i found a wife. He asked me who and i said Id surprise him tomorrow at the party. He was excited for me to have found a wife. i sent her an invite to the party to make sure she was there.

I dressed in my best clothes to make sure she was impressed. When the party started i sought her out to start talking to her. I found her. She wore a beautful Ballroom gown that was gold and with beads all over it. She was just beautiful. She saw me too and instantly smiled. We walked towards eachother. and when we reached eachother i instantly leacned down and kissed her on the cheek and tookk her hand to kiss too. She didn't fidget or step back from the kiss instead she leaned a little into it and whispered in my ear 'you shouldn't temp me so.'

We danced, talked, and laughed. Then this moment happened when i just knew it was the perfect time. Andrew was walking towards me asking me who i wanted to marry. He was half way through his question when i got down on my knew and asked her. She started to tear up and said yes. i was the happiest man on this earth.

I got up and kissed her. I looked at Andrew and he wasn't happy. Instead he was mad. I knew the look he had too. I pushed Angela behind me. She whispered in my ear that he hadn't eatin. i could see it in his eyes. He leapt at me and i at him. we Battled then i hear a cry of help. I throw Andrew and turn to look at Angela. She was in the arms of one of the guys in the army. Andrew got to his side and took his replaedment.

'Wehn you told me you found someone you want to marry. I never thought it was the beautiful Angela. Well i don't really balme you but you can't marry her. i forbid it.'

'why not?' I was angry. I could easily kill the other guy before he kills her. I was just owrried about Andrew being there.

'becasue i said so.' and in one easy movement. WE reached around dand bit into her neck. I sprung and got him off of her SHe laid on the ground non moving. I attacked Andrew. He attacked me. He trid pushing me off of him on the groudn but this was my advantage agaisnt him. His week spot in fighting is ground. I got ahold of his head and jerked it to the right and heard a snap and heard a muffled cry. THe only way to kill us is too rip our throats apart. Well thats all we knew. I ripped his throat apart. Instantly i ran to Angela

I checked her pulse. there was none. I didn't know a way to bring her back to life. SHe wasd dead and her killer was dead too. I was pissed. So pissed I killed ever last one of the guys in the army.

I remeberevery detail of the killings of them but not what i did between then and now."

"So would you have changed her if you two got married?" I asked him

"Honestly i don't know."HE told me.

I thought about this for a moment then decided it was the truth. I could see it in his eyes. "alright Did you want to sleep or stay up and talk some more?'"

he thought about this for a second. Then he smiled slighly "neither."with that he kissed me.


	25. Confessions

he thought about this for a second. Then he smiled slighly "neither."with that he kissed me

* * *

I laughed at him and aloud him to deepen the kiss. I rolled him over so I was stradling him. He broke the kiss to look at me and raise his eyebrows. I looked at him and asked "what?"

He smirked and grabbed my hips firmly "You look really hot on top" with that he smirked and started to undress me. When i was down to nothing but my underwear and he in his boxers, we heard the front door slam open. Eric and I both instantly froze. I don't know why we did its not like i could care less if he heard us. Eric was laying ontop of me, supporting most of his weight with his forearms. He was frozen staring at the door. I could tell and feel that if that door oped, whoever it may be, would instantly get hurt.

We heard foot steps coming from down the hall. They stopped and by the way Eric's body got rigid and shifted slightly towards the door, I knew it was Michael. We sat there for several minutes knowing he was outside our door, listening and wondering what Eric and I were doing. Then after several more minutes we heard the floor boards creek and his foot steps walk away from our room. By the way Eric's relaxed I knew that he wasn't goign to go kill Michael tonight. It was weird to think that he would want to kill this man for me. That he wants to kill this man for all of hte pain that he has put me thorugh. I guess that's what love is all about. Its about making choices to do wahtever it took to take care of the person you love.

Eric slowly took his gase away from the door and looked deep into my eyes. It's like his eyes can see right through everything i through up as a defense. He can break those defenses. It scares me but I like it all at the same time. Is that wrong?

"Are you ok?"He whispered. His mouth nearly inches from mine. All I would have to do is lean in just a little and the distance would be closed.

I looked into his eyes and could see the care, and love. "No," I told him honestly. I honestly wasn't it had nothing to do with Michael. It was the fact that I still wanted him badly. i could tell he was worring about what i said and before he could say or ask anything. I continued "I'm not ok because we got interupted and I really didn't want to be interupted. I don't want to sneak around. I want to be able to annouce to the world that yoru mine but at the same time it scares me to do that because i have no idea what Sir would do. I want to spend every wakimg and sleeping hour in your arms. I've wondered for so long how it would be waking up next to you, in your arms. I'm still trying to grasp the fact that your actually going to bed with me tonight. If you dare ask if me if i'd rather have your sleep somewhere else ill hit you."He laughed slightly at that comment "I'm not scared of michael, Hell i'm not scared of anyone anymore knowing your here with me. THe mometn i think of you not beig here my heart throbs."I reach my hands around his neck and wrap my fingers in his hair. "But most importantly." I kissed him lightly on the lips "I love you"

She sat there wait for a response from him. He didn't move all that happened was his mouth opened up a little. He didn't say anything. His mouth kept opening up to say somthing but nothing came out. I have never seen Eric like this before. What could i have said to make him like this? Was it the part of me saying that i wanted to tell everyone? Or was it the fact i wasn't gonna let him leave this room tongiht with out me.

Then brigning myself out of my thoughts he spoke very gently "I have no idea what to say to that expect I am the exact same way. I dont' want to have to deal with going back to the agency after this job and watch all of the guys stare at you like a couple of bafoons. It drives me crazy. I wasn't any better but atleast I knew how to hide it." I laughed at his comment. It's true all of hte other guys would alwyas ask me to go out but i never said yes. I just couldn't. "I don't want to lose you but at the same time i dont' want to hold you back." i was to say somthing but he went on anyways "I have always cared and loved you. Hell i still love you. It took me so long to say somethng just now because i had to convince myself that it was real and not a dream. I'm never letting you go Alex and I'm always goign to be there to protect you."

Now it was my time to be shocked. Never in my life had i ever expected Eric to ever admit to loving me and never letting me go. I couldn't speak so instead i let my mouth say what i was feeling. I pulled him close and kissed him with everything i had in me. The kiss was long and passionate. He pushed closer to me so there was no gab between us. The feeling in my lower stomach grew more and more as the kiss heated up. I could tell he wanted me just as much as i wanted him. This time in this room i'm actually going to make love to a guy that i truely love and care about. For the first time i'm actually going to be willing with having sex with someone. No not just sex but somethng much more.

* * *

_later that night/morning._

We laid there out of breath tangled in eachothers arms. Neither one of said anything. We couldn't, We didn't have the breath. I never knew how great that could be with someone you actually love. I was laying on his bare chest wiht one of my legs laying across his lower abdomen. HIs right hand was on my lower back and his left hand was laying ontop of mine. WE had the blanket on the ground the sheets wrapped around us to stay coverd not because we were cold. The sheet was draped across my butt and across his groin.

I looked up at his eyes and there was love rading in his eyes. I just hope that the same thing was showing in mine because its waht i truely felt. I skimmed my hand across his chest and instantly remembered what just happened. I slightly blushed and he smiled a true big smile. I remember us trying desperatly to be quiet but it was rather hard especially iwth being so good.

"your beautiful."he whispered while kissing the top of my head. Right when i was about to say something my stomach grumbled indicating it wanted food. I looked down and blushed and lightly.

"apparently i'm hungry." I said while embarrased. Why was i embarrased? my stomach has grumbled infront of him before. Maybe it was becasue we had just made love. Yep that's it.

HE laughed and it made me bounce up and down which caused him and me both to laugh harder. Once our laughter died down, he looked down at me "MAybe we should get dressed then and get some food"

I looked at him and pouted. My lower lip stuck out slightly and he got htis look in his eyes "but i don't want to leave"

That look did waver as he spoke "well i could go alone but what fun that be for either one of us." the he tilted my head up a little more and kissed me deeply.

Once we seperated i spoke "fine you win. I'll get dressed and go with you" HE smiled and started sitting up. WE began to dress with stilling glances and kisses from one another. We didn't care if anyone woke up from us, we jsut walked out the front door closeing it normally. "So were are we going?" i asked him once we were seated in his vehicle.

"It's a surprise." He looked at me and winked then drove towards his destination. Leaving me in wonder as to where we were going.


	26. Two new ones

Paste your document here...

**_Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story! I have been moving, getting my laptop fixed, graduating and starting college. Ahhh so busy. I'm hoping I'll have more time to continually update. So if I don't I am apologizing now._**

_That's why with this next girl I asked Hunter to get me a girl that looks like Alex and a fighter. Maybe this girl I won't have to kill. I probably will though, no one is like Alex. I will have her, no matter what._

I sauntered into Hunters office without even knocking. He was sitting casually behind his mahogany desk. There were papers placed in neat stacks on his desk next to his computer. When his door opened he looked up from one stack and looked me in the eye and smirked. "Ah Michael, just the man I was wanting to see. I have what you called and purchased earlier."

This caught my attention immediately. He usually is demanding more money, trying to convince me of other girls too or stalling for more to time for them to actually show up. I stared at him for a moment "Well then I want to see them both."

Hunter stood up and smirked "I think you are going to especially enjoy the one you specifically asked for."

"And why is that Hunter?" I looked at him while he came to the front of his desk and over towards a door to my left. Behind that door is where he kept his 'product' that only special customers, such as myself, ordered or paid extra for.

"She was a feisty one to get here. Follow me."

I followed him through the dark corridor leading to the rooms that contained the women. "How feisty Hunter?"

He stopped abruptly in front of the room he kept my orders in and turned towards me "why don't you see for yourself." He smiled wickedly and opened the door. When I stepped inside the room Hunter shut the door to us privacy like I liked. The room only held one light that barely lit any of the room. The only part lit was where I was currently standing. I looked around the room and there was a small form in the corner of the room that seemed motionless. The figure covered in the darkness. I made my way towards the figure and it turned its head towards me.

"Come into the light." I demanded of her. The figure didn't even move, just continued to face me. It almost seemed like she was mocking me. "Get over here now or I will punish you." I was angered no one ever disobeyed me, well except one person. Alex. Maybe this girl was better than the other ones. She showed some resistance towards me. Hmmmm she could be a close substitute. She could possible hold me off until I finally had Alex underneath me screaming, squirming and trying so desperately to get me off of her. Alex always failed so miserably to get me off of her. Oh god I miss her body so damn much. I need to focus. Girl in corner. Not moving. Right. I have to fix this and now.

I walked up to her abruptly and grabbed her shoulders. Then I yanked her up and practically dragged her over to the light. I could hear her whimper in pain while I was doing this but I didn't care. It turned me on even more. Once in the light I saw how beautiful she is. Sure she is beautiful I will admit that but nothing compared to my Alex. Her features were almost identical to Alex. If I wouldn't have known any better the young woman could have either been Alex or a twin.

She lay in heap at the bottom of my feet just looking at me with uncertainty. That is what distinguished her from Alex. No matter how many time Alex was at my feet or even just looking at she never had uncertainty in her eyes only ever pain and stubbornness. "Well get up already." She slowly tried to get up. He legs were wobbly and hard for her to stand on. I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. She screamed out of protest.

"why the fuck are you pulling my hair?" she exclaimed. Ahhh so she does speak. How interesting.

"I did that because I own you. Not that I should really have to explain myself to you." I snarled at her. That instantly shut her up. Her eyes got wide and I could see the tears forming at the brink of her eyes. She was fighting to stay calm. You could see it written clearly over her face. "Now let's go."

She looked at me for a moment as I turned around, then she started to follow me. We heading out the door that I came in. we reached the door when she decided to start speaking again. "what do you want from me?" he voice was low and it quivered but you could tell she was trying to stay strong.

"You will see shortly. We are getting the other one then leaving." We walked through the door to Hunter's office. He looked over towards us and smirked.

"what do you think Michael?" Hunter asked me. I eyed the girl next to me. She seemed like a really good choice. Actually one of the best so far that Hunter has given to me. "she was quite a handful trying to get her here. She seems to have mellowed a bit." He glanced at her at the last comment. As did I.

"That's because she knows who her master is." I walked up to him suddenly dropped the money off "where is the other one I asked for?" He grinned wickedly at the large envelope on his desk.

"She is one of the cages in the club. She wasn't anything special to you, so we are making some money off of her." HE led the way down to the floor. Where all of the weirdo's hung out to get shows because they couldn't pay to take a girl home. Such a shame actually. They were so pathetic. I was much better than them. I could buy two and still come back to buy more and more.

We arrived at a cage in the back corner. The girl next to me gasped and muttered under her breath. I didn't even want to know what she thought. I already knew it was cruel to keep girls locked in cages but I had no room to talk. I killed every girl I had sex with lately. Putting a girl in a cage just didn't even bother me or excite me. What a shame actually because I will admit the position she was quiet sexy. Oh my friend is going to enjoy this one.

Hunter walked up to the cage unlocked it and talked to young lady. She seemed shocked at first but then tried looking sexy. Key word there is tried. She didn't exactly pull it off. I will admit she was good looking but I had eyes for one girl and one girl only. Alex. The girl walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "I'm all yours master." She then ran her fingers down my torso. Her fingers looped themselves into my belt loops.

I grabbed her hands and leaned in towards her ear "don't touch me unless I tell you to understand?" I said this so darkly and with so much authority she shivered.

She shook her head vigorously "yes master."

"Great. Now lets get out of here. We have somewhere to be." With that I walked out with my two purchases. I couldn't wait to get rid of one and the other held a mystery all on her own. She will definitely be a treat. She will die tonight but she will be the last until I get Alex again. Just a couple days to wait I could do this. When her mother left it will be a very excited and rewarding day.


End file.
